<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhink Reads by Harper44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684623">Rhink Reads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44'>Harper44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Drabble, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mixed Bag, Multi, NSFW, Porn, all rhink, from tumblr, headcanons, prompted, rhink, short and long, this is the stuff I posted on tumblr first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the stuff I post on Tumblr! Mostly from prompt asks, short stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Proud of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Mythical crew is to attend a pride parade, and the crew picks outfits for RandL, tee shirts with ALLY on them, Rhett's ready and pumped up, but Link has a panic attack in front of Rhett wearing the shirt he doesn't feel comfortable wearing and basically comes out as bi, he feels like he can't go to Pride when he's lying everyday about who he is and feels shame. He's not brave enough and Rhett helps him get through that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett has been excessively excited about going to pride with the Mythical crew for a while now. The Saturday is finally here and he has donned the bold “ALLY” shirt their designers made for him and Link. Everyone’s shirts are going to match in style with each person’s chosen designation on them. Rhett couldn’t be prouder to represent an ally. He texts Link that he’s outside and he’s expecting his best friend to come to the car with a smile on his face to match his own, but instead he looks tired and distressed. Rhett greets him cautiously, confused by Link’s mood on such an exciting occasion. </p><p>They drive in silence after Rhett has tried and failed to get conversation out of Link. Sometimes the man gets like this, but he knows he’ll put on a happy mood once they get with the crew and on a good day, the fake mood morphs into a real one. Rhett parks and gathers up his things, reaching for the door handle, before he realizes Link hasn’t moved. He’s frozen in his seat, hands clasped so tightly in his lap that his knuckles are white. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Link?” Rhett asks, trying to get his friend to look at him. Link shakes his head slightly, still saying nothing. Resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, Rhett says, “I got you, you can tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Link takes a shaky breath in and unclasps his hands, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses, and Rhett instantly knows he’s scrubbing away tears. This is worse than Rhett thought and he can’t for the life of him think of what Link might be upset about, so he waits.</p><p> “I can’t do this, Rhett,” he whispers.</p><p>“What?” A billion things go through Rhett’s head as to what that could mean.</p><p>Link finally looks at him, but his gaze doesn’t reach Rhett’s face. His eyes lock onto the word across Rhett’s chest that also adorns his own. “I’m not… I’m not-” he cuts himself off with a sob and Rhett squeezes his shoulder, thoroughly confused, but supportive all the same. “I’m lying to everyone, Rhett, I can’t do this anymore.” Desperate blue eyes finally look up to meet concerned green ones. </p><p>Still without enough information to know what Link’s upset about, their religious background immediately jumps to his mind. “Link, what are you talking about? What’s wrong?”</p><p>With his gaze, Link begs Rhett to understand, but he quickly sees that he can’t. He fists his own shirt in his hand, wadding up the word on it and squeezing, searching for the words to articulate why tears are sliding down his face. “I’m lying to you, Rhett, lying to everyone every day,” Link says, shutting his eyes to try and control his breathing, “This isn’t who I am, I’m not an ally.”</p><p>“What?” Rhett asks, a little bit of anger coming through in his voice.</p><p>Link looks up at him in surprise, his turn now to be confused. Understanding of the line Rhett has drawn dawns on his face and he musters a watery grin, “Not like that, Rhett.” The bigger man immediately relaxes back into his state of confusion. Link’s eyes flit around the car to everywhere but Rhett’s face and he can see his friend working out the words in his mind. </p><p>“I can’t go to pride wearing this, I can’t be an ally because that would be a lie,” Link meets his eyes and he’s starting to get it, “I’m not straight, Rhett. I’ve talked to Christy about it a little. Maybe I’m bi or pan or demi, or something else. I just know I’m not straight. And I feel like I’ve lied to so many people. I feel terrible because I could have been supporting queer mythical beast and to come out now just feels like… I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll see fans today and I just can’t honestly wear this shirt. I want to be me. I want to go to pride in rainbows, but I’m so scared, Rhett, and I feel so bad.”</p><p>The moment he’s done talking, Rhett wraps him up in a hug. He pulls back and holds him by the shoulder, wiping his tears with the other hand. “Link, I’m so sorry you’ve been feeling this way. Thank you for telling me, I know that must have been hard. But listen, we have some of the most amazing fans ever. If you come out, they will support you and so will the crew. If you never come out, you don’t need to feel bad for that. You haven’t been lying to anyone. You can go today just wearing a plain t-shirt, you don’t have to come out or wear the ally shirt, it’s enough to be there. And I can take you home if you want me to. But if you want to go to this pride parade right now decked out in rainbows, I’ll walk beside you wearing this shirt proudly the whole way.”</p><p>Link smiles and leans in for another hug, taking the first deep breath he has all day. “I want to go,” Link says, voice muffled in Rhett’s shoulder. He leans back, shy smile still on his face, “I want to go and I want to be out, but I don’t know if I’m brave enough.”</p><p>“You can do this, Link,” Rhett says, “And I’ve got you no matter what. I think we have some shopping to do.” He turns the car back on and calls Stevie, telling her they’ll catch up with them later. </p><p>Rhett and Link scour party and craft stores until Link has a satisfactory get up. Back in a parking space, Rhett helps him with face and body paint, feather boas and glitter, until Link is at last adorned as undeniably queer and proud of it. Rhett steps back to survey their work, grin lighting up his face in response to Link’s massive smile. </p><p>“You ready brother?” Rhett asks.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Link steps forward and forces him into another hug, covering Rhett in glitter and paint, “Thank you.”</p><p>Together, they walk to find their employees, receiving numerous compliments from people they pass, mostly for Link. Rhett keeps a close eye on his best friend when a mythical beast recognizes them. Though a little timid, Link smiles through the whole encounter, blushing through his rainbow face paint at the fan’s compliments and admiration. </p><p>“The beasts are going to be so supportive!” Is the last thing the fan says as she walks away.</p><p>“You were right,” Link says as they keep walking.</p><p>“Can you say that again? I didn’t quite hear you. What am I?” Rhett taunts.</p><p>Link elbows him in the side, “You were right. It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“It is gonna be okay,” Rhett confirms. It’s then that they find their crew and Stevie is the first one to spot them. It takes her half a second to comprehend that Link’s shirt says “QUEER” in big letters and then she’s tackling him in a hug, shouting about how proud she is. The rest of the crew starts to surround them, all yelling their own versions of “congratulations!” </p><p>Through the fray, Link grabs Rhett’s hand and squeezes, flashing him the proudest grin Rhett has ever seen on his face. Rhett smiles back and puffs his chest out a little more, making sure “ALLY” is showing loud and clear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TikTok Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a fic I posted to celebrate 100 followers! Gen z Rhett and Link! They would have been great TikTok-ers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett is one of the people who downloaded the app as a joke and got roped in way too quickly. At first, he thought he was too old for TikTok, but he soon finds college students like him and plenty of other adults. Now, the TikTok algorithm is known for knowing you a little better than you know yourself and Rhett has only been on the app for a few hours before he starts seeing the thirst traps. Specifically, the gay boy thirst traps. Rhett has entertained the prospect of being attracted to men before, but TikTok compounds it tenfold. </p><p>He’s scrolling late one night, swipes up and hits a video the campus wifi struggles with, reads the caption, “Thought I’d try a thirst trap?” Eyelids drooping from exhaustion, he elects to wait it out and let it load. The music starts and on the screen is a guy who must be his age in a plain t-shirt, black hair swept up and off his forehead, and a little smirk on his face. He glances down to see what filter he’s using to make his eyes that blue, but whatever he’s doing, it isn’t a normal filter because there isn’t anything listed. The guy reaches forward to cover the camera with his hand for the transition and Rhett nearly chokes on his own spit when he pulls back again. The man sits back on a couch, legs spread wide, that smirk stretched wider. He’s wearing a dark blue button down that’s completely open to show a tanned and defined chest with a chain around his neck that sparkles in the filter. </p><p>After Rhett has watched it several times, he goes to the guy’s profile to check out the rest of his videos since he’d said it was his first thirst trap. Turns out, he does some comedy type stuff and it’s pretty funny when Rhett remembers to pay attention. Most of the time he’s zoning out, staring at the guy’s lips or eyes or jawline. Eventually, he hits the follow button. A strange emotion zings through his chest when he reads the bio. It’s a rainbow flag and “North Carolina.” So Rhett has a tiny chance of meeting him in person. He figures there’s no way they go to the same school, but he takes note of the username in case the guy’s name is in there. It’s “linksblueyes,” so maybe he goes by “Link?” Strange name if he does.</p><p>In the following week, Link posts a few more thirst traps and comedy videos. It’s during this same week that Rhett breaks down and starts making videos. He gains a good number of followers for his humor and maybe a little bit his looks. One of his running jokes is alternate universes. About a month into his minimal fame, Rhett starts getting tagged in one of Link’s videos. After a day full of classes and a hundred tagged notifications, he goes to watch the video. It starts with Link staring into a mirror and a monologue overlay. Pausing it, Rhett quickly switches to dueting it since that was suggested in a lot of the comments. </p><p>Finally, he settles in and hits record, exaggerating his facial expressions to react to what Link is saying. He gets closer and closer to the mirror, leading Rhett to wonder where in the world he’s going with this. All of a sudden, the man in the video is thoroughly making out with himself in the mirror and Rhett nearly drops his phone, wet sounds of the man’s tongue echoing in his ears. He hurriedly saves the video to drafts, he’ll unpack all that later, and goes to Link’s profile in order to watch the video a few more times. Battling arousal and trying to catch his breath, Rhett goes back to watch his own duet and eventually decides to post it, as his reaction to the end is more comedic than anything. </p><p>That’s when a different type of commenting starts. He starts getting tagged in more of Link’s videos and Link in his, a lot of their followers encouraging them to meet up. Rhett’s scrolling through his most recent notifications when he does a double take. <i>@Linksblueyes followed you.<i> Rhett puts double the effort into his videos after that. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A few months after Link has followed him, Rhett is walking back to his dorm. The sun is hot on his neck as he passes the student union, tables full of students sitting outside.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“See you later!” Someone says to their friend. Wait. Rhett recognizes that voice. He stops in his tracks, whipping his head around to find the source. Maybe he’s just going crazy, but then he sees him, the guy he’s been simping over for months walking in his direction. He opens his mouth to try and get his attention, but before he can say anything, Link meets his eyes. Confusion passes over his face like he’s trying to figure out where he knows Rhett from, and then his face registers recognition. They stare at each other for a second before Link finally breaks the silence with, “Are you Mythical Rhett?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I- yeah, are you? You’re Link’s Blue Eyes? You really don’t use a filter,” Rhett blurts, enraptured by the man’s impossible eye color.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Link tips his head back and lets out a gorgeous laugh. He’s so much more attractive in person, and that’s insane considering the number of people who comment on his appearance in videos. “I really don’t. Man, I knew you lived in North Carolina, but I never thought we’d go to the same school. It’s nice to meet you,” Link holds out his hand for a proper introduction. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rhett takes it, grin on his face. “Yeah, wow, this is crazy. Want to grab coffee or something?” Rhett ventures, holding his breath for the response.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sure,” Link offers with another smile.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After hanging out several times more, they decide to do a collaboration which sends their followers into a frenzy. They play off of each other so well and have such great chemistry, that it isn’t long before they’re starting an account just for videos with the two of them. Spring bleeds into summer and it turns out they live near each other away from college. Videos turn into their adventures together and the shippers get louder. That summer is perfect, in Rhett’s opinion. He liked Link even before he knew him, but now he knows he’s falling for him. Occasionally, he privately reads the comments talking about how cute they are together, but Link continues to make it clear in the videos that they’re just friends. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Going back to school in the fall, the boys end up rooming together and they proudly show off their dorm to TikTok. Rhett doesn’t miss the suggestive comments about what they’re going to be getting up to in their room. Though Link remains firm on the friend front, when the camera isn’t on, Rhett could swear he’s flirting. That’s what leads him to think about trying the Electric Love trend. He has a few ideas in mind when one day he’s sitting in his bed doing homework and Link jumps onto the mattress and sits next to him. Rhett turns to look at him and his mischievous grin, opening his mouth to ask what he wants, when Link pulls him in by the front of his shirt, stopping just short of his lips. “Can I kiss you?” He mutters.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes,” Rhett breathes, and just like that their mouths are together, Rhett sliding his arm around Link’s back, the other hand coming up to hold the back of his head. They slowly lean down so Link’s back is on the bed, Rhett on top.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He only pulls back when he has to take a breath, grin on his face. Link’s smiling right back up at him. “Full honesty,” Link says, jerking his head in the direction of his phone, “I was recording, but I meant it. I like you a lot.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rhett laughs, giving him another kiss, “I mean, they’re the real reason we got together, so they deserve to see the first kiss. The remainder of the makeout, however…” Rhett nuzzles down his neck, making Link arch back to give him more room. “I really like you too.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Rhett,” Link says breathlessly due to the other man sucking gently on his neck, “I vote we post that video and then silence our phones till tomorrow morning.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Deal,” Rhett says, pressing another kiss to his lips and then letting him go grab his phone so they can edit the video. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Everything else from there is TikTok history. The video goes viral among their followers and gains them a good chunk more. They continue to make comedy videos, but plenty of cutsie couple ones are in there too. Their followers are happy with every hint that the relationship portrayed is genuine with <i>@Mythicalblueyed_RhettandLink.<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: either rhett or link find the other one's secretly stashed weed(prescription or recreational) in the office and fight because they aren't supposed to hide anything from each other and things get...heated</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most things are online these days, but the paper Link is looking for had to be printed for his and Rhett’s signatures. He could swear Rhett gave it back to him after signing, but he can’t find it in his own desk, so he walks over to Rhett’s slightly more cluttered one and starts looking. His hand is on the handle of the bottom drawer when Rhett returns to the office. “Hey, man, do you still have that form we had to sign yesterday? I thought you gave it back to me,” Link says, pulling open the drawer.</p><p>“Link-” Rhett starts, but there’s no going back now, Link has seen the product of one of Rhett’s newest interests and his mouth is hanging open, hand hovering in the air.</p><p>“What the hell, Rhett,” Link breathes, more anger in his eyes than Rhett expected. Maybe Link isn’t as okay with recreational drugs as he thought. “What is this?” he asks, slamming the drawer shut and stepping around the desk so they’re squaring up across the room from each other.</p><p>“Just a new thing I’m trying. It helps me relax,” Rhett explains, trying to keep calm before his best friend’s increasing anger.</p><p>“When were you planning on telling me about this? And at work, man? Geeze!” Link almost shouts, throwing his hands up and stepping forward.</p><p>“Good grief, Link, I didn’t know it would be this much of a problem. ‘S not like I’m lighting up in the middle of the day. I’ve been responsible. You shouldn’t have been snooping in my drawers anyway,” Rhett says, leveling his own accusation and escalating more than he should. </p><p>“Seriously, Rhett? We’ve never kept anything from each other. You can look in my desk all you want, I have nothing to hide from you!” Link says, stepping closer. </p><p>Rhett takes a step back, small part of him wanting to shout about something he has kept from Link for years that he would never find in his desk. “What is your problem, Link? I’m not doing anything wrong. Do you want some? Is that the issue?” Rhett asks, voice rising despite himself.</p><p>Link rolls his eyes in exasperation, “That’s not my point. I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me about something like that, especially since you’re keeping it at the office.”</p><p>“What, I can’t have privacy, now? Do I need to tell you every time I start taking a new medication?” Rhett shouts, going on the defensive, “Hey Link, I hope it’s okay I took 200 milligrams of ibuprofen this morning!”</p><p>“Rhett! No! I just thought we don’t keep things from each other. I would have told you if I was getting into something like that!” Link’s even closer now with Rhett nearly backed against the wall. </p><p>“Come on, we’ve kept stuff from each other. ‘S not like… ‘S not like we told each other when we started masturbating. Basically has the same effect as what I’m doing!”</p><p>Link rolls his eyes again, but this time a blush creeps up his neck, “That’s not what I’m talking about!”</p><p>“You just feel left out or somethin’?” Rhett taunts, taking a surprised step back when Link presses forward again in anger at his words. He can’t help it, a smirk finds its way to his face because of how he’s gotten under Link’s skin and he’s itching to do worse. “I’m always the one doing new things ‘cause you won’t step out of your routines and live a little.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Link practically growls, getting in Rhett’s face as best he can with their height difference.</p><p>Rhett dares to lean in a little himself. “You usually just follow me, I guess,” Rhett says, not thinking through how much he means that.</p><p>Quick as a flash, Link’s gaze drops to his lips and back up to his eyes before his hand is fisted in Rhett’s shirt and he’s huffing against his mouth, “Try this for following.” Then he’s kissing him, freezing Rhett in shock for a moment before he’s melting into it. Link’s a damn good kisser and a blush rushes up Rhett’s neck when he moans into his mouth only a few seconds in. He blames the unexpectedness of it. </p><p>Link pulls off with a wet sound, breathing hard, anger in his eyes replaced by arousal. Rhett stares down at him, mouth still open in shock. He swallows, “I’d say that qualifies as keeping something from me.”</p><p>Link makes a sound in his throat that Rhett never thought he’d hear from his best friend and it goes straight to his dick as Link surges in to shut him up again. At last, Rhett gets to fully experience that talented tongue as Link licks into his mouth, moving his whole body flush with Rhett’s as he does it. Both men become aware of the other’s bulge straining their jeans and it pulls another moan out of Rhett that he struggles to swallow down. His head thumps against the wall as Link moves down, sucking and licking at his neck, hands that are usually shaky, sure about pushing up under the hem of Rhett’s shirt, feeling him up and drawing a gasp out of him.</p><p>Rhett doesn’t know what he expected from a make out session with Link, but now that he’s here, he figures he shouldn’t have expected any less from a man who’s constantly wound up and intense. He snakes one arm up his back to place a hand in his salt and pepper hair and the other grips his slim hip, pulling him impossibly closer. When Link pushes his knee between Rhett’s legs, the taller man moans aloud for the first time, all his senses overwhelmed by Link. Shamelessly, he starts to grind his hips on the other man’s thigh, hungry for some kind of friction. </p><p>Kissing back up to suck on Rhett’s earlobe, Link whispers, “How’s this for livin’ a little, jerk?” He thumbs a nipple under Rhett’s rucked up shirt, making him shutter. Rhett meets his eyes, biting his lip at the stormy blue lust he finds there. Link grinds his own bulge against Rhett’s hip before sneaking a hand down to cup Rhett through his jeans. “You deserve to be left like this. Talk to me later if we’re done keeping secrets.” With one more forceful kiss, Link walks away, smirk on his lips, leaving Rhett gasping and desperately turned on. The shorter man grabs his backpack and throws a wink Rhett’s way before walking out the door. </p><p>For a solid minute, Rhett stares into space, trying to figure out what just happened. He reaches down to grip himself in an effort to relieve pressure, but it just causes him to whimper. If he plays this right, he doesn’t think he’s gonna need the weed anymore to help him relax, but for now, he walks over to his desk and pulls open the drawer to roll a joint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What Could have Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternate universe version of Rhett and Link meet the Rhett and Link of this world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett is used to waking up with Link curled around him, just not in such a cold, confined space. The sunlight is slanting in from the wrong side and his elbow is meeting resistance when he tries to move his arm. “Link,” he groans, trying to wake the man on his chest who’s sleeping like a log, as usual. “Link, wake up, bo, something weird is going on.” Link moans and Rhett finally opens his eyes enough to look around the room. They’re on a leather couch in a modernly decorated office. There are two desks on the other side of the room and when he tilts his head back, he sees a wall decorated with album covers. </p><p>“Mornin’?” Link mumbles as he realizes they aren’t in their bed. “Where are we?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rhett says, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pushing him off. “Let’s look around before we open that door.” They start to snoop around the room and are quickly startled to find photos of themselves, but it doesn’t really look like them. Rhett turns on one of the computers and finds that the date is right. After that, he googles himself. “Link!” His husband rushes over to see what he found. “Link, this has to be an alternate universe. We’re famous, look.” He scrolls through news articles and interviews and photos.</p><p>“And here I was thinking we’d be stuck as engineers in every universe,” Link laughs, “We did it! Somehow, in this world we did what we wanted and we still have each other.”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s a single universe where we’re separated,” Rhett says, giving him a long and gleeful kiss.</p><p>Link is irritated he has to go into the office on a Saturday, but his family is busy with other things and he and Rhett are getting behind. His best friend’s car isn’t in the parking lot, so he heads on inside to get started. When he opens the door to their office, he finds... himself? Kissing someone... Rhett? “What the crap?” he says, startling the two men into separating. </p><p>“Link! Don’t freak out! It’s you and me from another universe!” Internetainer Link giggles in a freaked-out way at how similar that sounds to a wheel ending. “In our universe, we’re just engineers, but here you succeeded in our dream!” Rhett says with a grin. “Where’s your Rhett?”</p><p>“My... I- Okay, um, alright. I don’t know, he should be here soon,” Link says. Despite himself, he finds that he easily falls into trusting this Rhett, like no matter what universe he’s from, he knows Rhett won’t hurt him. He collapses onto the couch, looking up at the pair. </p><p>Engineering Link speaks for the first time, “Wow, we have our own company.” He looks up at his Rhett, grinning with mischief in his eyes, “Imagine having the freedom to get it on during work hours.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what!?” Link shouts. </p><p>At that moment, his Rhett enters the office, stopping dead with his mouth hanging open. After a second, he points to himself across the room, “Alternate universe.”</p><p>“You grew your hair out!” Engineer Link says happily. He turns to the other version of himself, “I like the LA style, by the way.” He nudges his Rhett with his elbow, muttering none too subtly, “I could finally fulfill that fantasy with myself... you know...”</p><p>Engineer Rhett elbows him sharply, “That’s kind of weird, man, but I can’t imagine any version of you not being kinky.” </p><p>Internetainer Rhett takes a seat next to his Link, both of them observing their clones. “So what’s different?” he asks.</p><p>“We never moved from North Carolina,” Engineer Rhett says, “We’re still engineers, but it isn’t all bad.” He intertwines his fingers with his Link’s. </p><p>The two internetainers stare at their connected hands, shocked. “You’re together?” Link finally asks.</p><p>“You aren’t?” The other Link counters.</p><p>“We married women,” long-haired Rhett says bluntly.</p><p>“And we’re engineers,” the other Rhett says like it explains everything, “We’re gonna explore LA before we get zapped back to our own lives. It was interesting seeing what could have been, but I think I’m okay with what I’ve got right here.” He smiles down at his Link, and just like that they’re out the door, leaving internetainers Rhett and Link to wonder if the path they took is better than what could have been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Silent Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by GMM1814 with "average" Rhett and Link in the trucker hats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lemme help you,” Link says, reaching over to Rhett’s shirt sleeve. They had just finished filming the intro and a crew member hands them their “average” ball caps. Link popped a button and rolled up his sleeves for his getup and now Rhett is struggling to tuck the sleeves of his t-shirt. He drops his hand to let Link do it, carefully and meticulously rolling the sleeves under. His fingers graze Rhett’s warm skin lightly, infuriatingly, as he finishes the left one and requests for Rhett to turn toward him to do the right. </p><p>He can feel his face heating up at the thoughts running through his mind. Rhett’s been in the sun and working out a lot lately and it has added definition and freckles to his arms. Link nearly jumps when Rhett reaches a hand up and undoes another button on his shirt. He smooths out the tucked sleeve and then looks up to meet his eyes, gazes locking. </p><p>The heat between them is searing and almost unbearable, but just like always, their eyes drop and they ignore it, even as Link takes a few more long looks at his best friend’s arms. He doesn’t notice Rhett’s eyes lingering on the exposed part of his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meant To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was one of those times where I had an imaginary gif in my head so I had to write the scene around it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link's concept of how long they've been going at it disappeared a long time ago. The only thought his mind can hold onto longer than a moment is Rhett. Rhett's moans, Rhett's hands, Rhett's mouth, Rhett's dick.</p><p>The large man pushes slowly in and methodically out, pressing soft sounds from Link's lungs with every thrust, shoving him deeper and deeper into his pleasure induced haze. He hovers over Link, all muscle and strength and intensity, filling the illusion that he's only there to take, when really all he's done is give.</p><p>Rhett could go on like this forever, chest to chest with the whimpering man, bright blue eyes half shut, murmurs of only Rhett's name falling from his lips. He leans down to kiss those lips, savoring the taste and the gasp he draws out.</p><p>This is how they're meant to be, joined together as deeply as possible, connected on all levels, only each other's names on their minds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pop Tarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after gmm 1802 when Rhett and Link tasted all the pop tarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was too many pop tarts,” Link complains as they walk back to their office.</p><p>“Yeah, fifteen minute nap would save me right now,” Rhett says, eyeing the couch.</p><p>Stretching his arms above his head, Link does the same. “Honestly, it might be worth it to knock fifteen minutes off lunch,” Link says with a sigh.</p><p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Rhett says, laying himself out on the couch.</p><p>“Hey, there’s only one couch,” Links pouts.</p><p>Eyes closed, Rhett just pats his chest in invitation. Rolling his eyes, Link sets an alarm then climbs on top of his friend. It takes him a moment to get settled, but Rhett doesn’t complain. He’s nearly asleep when Rhett wraps his arms around him and cuddles him close. Link falls asleep to the sound of his best friend’s heartbeat. </p><p>Stevie sneaks in a few minutes later and turns off the alarm. It’s Friday, everything is taken care of, and they need it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What Stevie Doesn't See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys pine after each other...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stevie can be pretty brazen with them under regular circumstances and a little alcohol never discourages honesty. Somehow, she and Link ended up at the end of the booth under dim lighting drinking together. Some of their co-workers are at the bar and others are gathered at the other end of the table, Rhett included. Link thinks he looks nice tonight. He’s wearing a navy shirt and his hair has gotten so long with those gorgeous golden curls. His staring doesn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>“I see the way you look at him,” Stevie says, eyeing the shorter of her bosses over her drink. She’s looked at people like that before, but she’s never endured it as long as Link has. The man downs the rest of his beer, imagining it seeping into his bloodstream and giving him enough courage to have this conversation. He doesn’t have enough time to come up with an excuse before Stevie is speaking again. “I could never do it. I could never be so close to someone I want that badly but can never have without crumbling.”</p><p>After a moment, Link sighs, “He wants me too,” as if sharpening the knife prepared to kill him.</p><p>“I know. You aren’t the only one who stares.”</p><p>Link looks up at his best friend on cue to catch him in the act of staring. They’re long past the point of looking away shyly; the men hold each other’s gaze, so taut with lust, love, and desire that Link is sure he’ll hear an audible snap when he looks away. He doesn’t, but the beer sloshes in his stomach when it sinks to his knees as he looks back at Stevie. “I have the privilege of having him in every way except one. It’s selfish to ask for any more.” That’s what he tells himself. For a long time, the guilt over loving a man like that in the first place kept him from dwelling on it. As that guilt melted away, he had to replace it with calling himself selfish or else the sheer pain of wanting him will become overwhelming. </p><p>“It’s not my place, but...” Stevie starts. Link regards her warily, knowing a solution he’s already thought of a million times over is about to come out of her mouth. “Couldn’t you have some kind of conversation? Your wives love you very much...”</p><p>“The risk is too great,” Link says, attention drifting back to the tallest man in the room.</p><p>Stevie regards him with sympathy and pity before saying evenly, “The reward could be greater.”</p><p>Link contemplates this silently. Stevie knows he’s thought of it before, but she can only hope hearing it from an outside voice will change his decision not to do anything. “I love my wife.” His words sound like the last gunshot of a wounded man before he flies the flag of surrender.</p><p>“Of course you do. But I know there’s enough room in that heart of yours to love two people endlessly.”</p><p>Link clears his throat and his eyes seem to focus for the first time that night as he looks away from Rhett with determination.</p><p>Stevie doesn’t know what she said that makes him clam up, but there’s no sign of that white flag anymore. A man who has been fighting for thirty years can quickly decide he is able to go on fighting thirty more. Without another word, Link stands and heads to the end of the table, animatedly slipping into the lively conversation there. Stevie watches him interact with Rhett, knowing she could never endure the pain of loving someone you can’t have so much that you deny yourself of them for so long.</p><p>She doesn’t witness the two men telling each other goodbye outside an Uber later that night.</p><p>She doesn’t witness Link telling Rhett, “I love you, man.”</p><p>She doesn’t witness Rhett, who instead of casually shrugging it off, looks into his business partner’s eyes and sincerely says, “I love you too, Link.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Better than a Vacuum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on GMM 1796, the one with the hot dog vacuum</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link knows it’s the kind of filming day where the mythical beasts are going to notice how good of a mood they’re in. Maybe it’s because it’s Friday, maybe it’s because he didn’t burn his tongue on his coffee this morning, or maybe it’s because Rhett looks particularly good today. Who knows. </p><p>Stevie doesn’t always tell them when to stop when they’re filming Good Mythical More, especially since it’s a more organic and natural setting and they never know exactly when they’ll cut it off. Either way, they sit at the desk long after the cameras stop. Neither man wants to get up, honestly. The episode they filmed today is the reason they keep doing this, especially as they loosen up the innuendo. Rhett is leaned far back in his chair and Link sits casually as they watch the goings on around the studio. Rhett’s knee bumps his under the desk, so Link turns to look at him, expecting him to talk about something they need to get done or at least how fun the episode was. Instead, he just stares.</p><p>In response, Link stares back, gaze roaming over Rhett’s golden curls and deep green eyes, soft beard and dark pink lips. They look at each other long enough that the majority of the crew has dissipated. He mentally prepares himself to stand up, starting to make a mental list of what he needs to do before going home for the weekend, but Rhett leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, so he pauses. After a long moment, Rhett’s hand drops down to Link’s upper thigh and he feels a smile form on his face. Rhett’s eyes glance around the room before he looks up and says, “Bet I can pleasure you better than a vacuum.”</p><p>Link throws his head back and laughs before both men, in a burst of energy previously non-existent, practically sprint to their office, grins only appropriate for a Friday afternoon on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Soulmate Didn't Need Finding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a world where you switch bodies with your soulmate for a day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s easy to be a bit disoriented upon waking, but Link has never felt so confused. He sleeps on the top bunk, but he’s definitely lying on the bottom. And his muscles are so sore. After drifting in and out of a haze for a while, Link sits up slowly because he needs to pee. In the process, he nearly bangs his head on the underside of the top bunk, having forgotten where he was. It’s when he brings a hand up to his hair that he realizes what’s going on. Today’s the day. He’s switched bodies with his soulmate. He looks down and finds familiar long limbs and hands and feet bigger than his own. He’s in Rhett’s body. What?</p><p>As quickly as he can manage in a body he’s completely uncomfortable in, Link heads to the bathroom. Thankfully, it’s early, so there’s no one else there. He grips the sink, knuckles white, and stares into the mirror at a face he knows so well. Rhett is his soulmate. He’s not supre surprised, but he has no idea what Rhett is going to think.</p><p>He goes to a bathroom stall and relieves himself. He’s about to tuck himself (Rhett) back in when curiosity stalls him. He looks down at the dick in his hand, allowing himself to be mildly impressed. It feels kind of invasive, but he can’t help himself. He pulls his shirt off and runs his hands up his (Rhett’s) chest, admiring toned muscles and tan skin. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t looked at Rhett lustfully before, but he passed it off as confused teenage hormones. Looking down now, he realizes he may have taken those thoughts too lightly. When he remembers the fact that Rhett is in his body, he cringes and puts his clothes back on. There’s no denying it now, though, Link is definitely attracted to Rhett and the dick that isn’t technically his is twitching in interest. He splashes cold water on his face and heads back to the room, hands shaking in anticipation. Rhett’s hands don’t usually do that. </p><p>When he opens the door, Link hears more than sees the snap of a waistband as his own eyes look up at him, wide in shock, hand hovering guiltily in front of his crotch. Link in Rhett’s body shrugs his shoulders and admits, “I looked too.” Rhett’s voice feels so foreign.</p><p>“I guess the soulmate thing makes more sense when the two people don’t live together.” After Link gets over hearing his own voice like that, he realizes that he expected Rhett to be way more freaked out about this.</p><p>“So... we’re soulmates? What’re we gonna do about it?” Link asks, pitching Rhett’s voice a little higher than it usually is.</p><p>Rhett in Link’s body shrugs, “I’m not that surprised. Wanna try kissing you,” he says with a sly grin. Now Link knows why Rhett gets infuriated by his smirk. “But not till we’ve switched back.”</p><p>“Ok. Let’s watch a movie or something,” Link suggests, avoiding the eyes that are usually his and trying not to think about the body he’s in.</p><p>They hang out almost like normal for the rest of the day, the memory of holding Rhett’s dick in his hand invading his thoughts occasionally. He wants to know what Rhett thinks of him. There’s plenty of tension, but both of them are terrified to get aroused in the other’s body. Link can barely look at himself from the outside like this, let alone entertain the thoughts of what will happen when he and Rhett switch back.</p><p>In the morning, back in the right bodies, all the tension that had built up the day before explodes. The experimental kiss Rhett proposed becomes something very intentional and they see each other’s bodies again quite soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heart Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Link understands Rhett's "heart eyes."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't really know how he got there. Yes, they read comments sometimes. Link loves fanart and people repping merch, but he generally stays out of the "fandom" as they call it. Not today, though. He's ended up scrolling though hundreds of gifs and screen captures. Surprisingly, it's not the ones that can be interpreted as sexual, and he knows there are a lot of those. No, he's stuck in a very specific niche of images. Rhett's heart eyes is what they call it. Link knows he does it himself, of course, and he's pretty sure he has a tight reign on it. Rhett, however, does not. At first Link giggled to himself about it, it's some good material for some teasing, but the deeper he gets into the tag, the less funny it seems.</p><p>He really didn't know Rhett looked at him like that. The longer he scrolls through the images of Rhett looking at him, the more loved and cherished he feels. The man in question walks behind him with a passing glance at the screen. "Don't get sucked in," he comments with a laugh.</p><p>Link lets a moment of silence pass as he forms his question. Rhett has busied himself with something else, but he freezes when Link says, "Do you love me?"</p><p>Usually, Rhett would have rushed to say yes, to reassure and ask about whatever made Link believe he didn't. But the tone throws him off, lets him know Link isn't talking about the kind of "I love you"s they usually give each other. In the silence Rhett decides, whatever he means, he loves Link in every single way possible and he has for a long time. "Yes," he answers firmly, turning to look at his friend.</p><p>Link meets his eyes, a little afraid, a little surprised. There is room for miscommunication in this vague conversation, but Link understands what he means loud and clear. Voice a little less confident than Rhett's, but just as convicted, Link says, "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fake Nails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>GMM 1793</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got done filming a while ago. Rhett’s been concentrating on something for a long time; his eyes are tired and he’s thinking about dinner. He hears Link come into the office, and he honestly can’t remember when he left. The man sighs and starts to gather his stuff.</p><p>“That late already?” Rhett asks.</p><p>“Mhm,” Link confirms. Rhett glances up at what his friend is doing and catches a flash of blue. Instantly, he’s caught between teasing Link for still wearing the nails and complimenting him. He wasn’t lying on the show when he said Link’s hand looks good and he kind of wishes Link was wearing both sets. This late in the day with the prospect of relaxation so close, Rhett’s mind easily dives off the rails. Those would feel so good raking down the bare skin of his back. Imagining the sensation of the nails scratching over his scalp sends shivers down his spine. The blue would look so nice next to Link’s lips on his cock. </p><p>When Link looks up at him, he clears his throat and shifts in his seat, closing out of the document on his computer and missing Link’s smirk. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Link’s hand falls lightly on his shoulder and slowly drags the points of the nails down his back. His breath ghosts over the shell of Rhett’s ear, “I think I’ll get more of these for the plans we have Saturday evening.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhett and Link know each other too well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a cycle, really. They snip and snarl and poke fun until one can't take it anymore and then they fuck. It gives them room to drop into comfortable flirting and goofing until it ramps back up to an unbearable volume again. It would make more sense if they had sex regularly or even communicated at all, but their relationship is built on unspoken things and neither wants to break this game of pushing buttons until they're ready to bite each other's heads off. That's part of their relationship too, the ability to press and press and press on the limits but never go too far, only far enough.</p><p>Needless to say, that's what happened today. They're filming a lot to be ready in case something else happens. Both are stressed with the situation of the world, their families, and their work. They take it out on each other like they always have and always will. It's known that the fans notice, but they don't hit close enough to the truth for it to be a problem.</p><p>It's all growls and moans and needy hands. When they aren't quite as far gone as they are now, Rhett savors how desperate Link gets. He's more likely the desperate one this time, though, drunk on the need to love Link in this way and reach the release.</p><p>Link's shoved on some surface, giddly smile on his face with the opportunity to let go of all his worries. This tradition serves them both in that way. All teasing and taunting forgotten, they connect in the deepest way, each other's names on their lips in groans and breathy sighs as Rhett fucks his best friend good and hard.</p><p>A few more kisses fading on their mouths, the cycle begins again. Maybe it isn't the most healthy or sensible, but it works and it's them. Hopefully the mythical beasts won't figure it out for a while yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Why Not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhett is playing "catch up."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are so often in tune and on the same page. They know each other’s ticks and tells. They know when to deescalate and when to push, when to laugh and when to comfort. Something at some point was bound not to line up.</p><p>The thing is, Link came to terms with his feelings a long time ago. Maybe it was high school or college when he realized them, but by the time he was married, he had settled with having Rhett in his life in every capacity except that one. He wasn’t going to start asking for more.</p><p>They’ve both grown and changed with and in spite of each other, but Rhett has changed the most emotionally and it just so happens that he’s twenty years too late to his revelation of how he really feels about Link. He never has to say it explicitly. It comes in small gestures and statements. He’s trying to settle with it like Link did so long ago. It just feels so much more possible now, so within his grasp. Link is patient.</p><p>Rhett is losing his mind, especially in these spaces they’ve carved out for themselves to be comfortable. He knows the fans are noticing, but he can’t bring himself to care. There are a million pros and a million cons to acting on it any further, but when he tries to list them in his mind, all he comes up with is "why not?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link's sexual awakening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link held onto the idea that he was bisexual as long as possible. Maybe it was because of his upbringing. Maybe it was because of Rhett’s interest in girls. Expectations, social pressures, internalized homophobia, you name it. The day Rhett tells him he thinks this new girl he’s dating is going to be serious, Link actually starts to believe in his labeling himself bisexual. At first you’d think it’s because this information forced him to stop crushing on Rhett. That’s not it, he came to terms with his ongoing crush on Rhett a long time ago. It’s actually because he feels jealous. He wants the girl Rhett has. And as horrible as that sounds, it comes as a relief to Link. He’s attracted to girls and guys and somehow that makes it easier.</p><p>He truly has nothing against being gay, he secretly wishes he was and under any other circumstances, he would analyze that wish more deeply, but in the world he lives in, it’s just so much easier to have an attraction to women and to roll with that.</p><p>A month or so into somewhat comfortably third wheeling, cracks begin to appear in Link’s reasoning. Maybe it was the hundredth time Rhett leaned over to whisper in her ear. Maybe it was the tenth time Link caught a whiff of her perfume in their dorm. Maybe it was the thousandth time he saw Rhett move to touch her in some way just to have contact. Instead of wishing it was his own hands or lips on her, he finds himself wanting Rhett’s hands and lips on him. He wants Rhett’s sheets stained with his scent so Rhett can’t fall asleep at night without thinking of him.</p><p>If he’d analysed his feelings sooner, he wouldn’t be having a second panic over his sexuality. The box he locked up his crush on Rhett in has burst open and refuses to be shut back. He had the jealousy backwards and now that it’s been realized, there’s no reversing it again. He goes out on a couple of dates, managing to rally his usual charm, but it feels insincere and hollow. When he goes to jerk off in the nights afterwards, it’s not those girls he’s thinking of, it’s Rhett. He wants Rhett to laugh at his jokes and hold his hand and for Rhett to think of him first when he’s told he can bring a plus one somewhere. </p><p>It rips him to shreds every minute of every day as he silently watches Rhett and his girlfriend get closer as his and Rhett’s time together wanes. He doesn’t try to go on any more dates. He no longer calls himself bisexual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Too Big Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on GMMore 1821, I couldn't resist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You just had to say something about it, didn’t you?” Rhett asks, lounging back on the couch with one leg propped on his knee, smirking up at Link who had just walked into the office. “I should have exploited your size kink years ago,” Rhett mutters, eyes raking down from Link’s grin over his slim torso that’s engulfed in fabric, barely there shorts, and shaved legs. </p><p>Link walks towards him, kneeing his shin to make him move his leg and taking a seat in Rhett’s lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and murmuring in his ear, “Why do ya think you’ve been my best friend this long?”</p><p>Rhett chuckles lowly, “A little more than that.” His hand sneaks under the ridiculous shirt and smooths over the tan skin of Link’s back. He lets his head fall back as Link starts kissing his neck, confident in knowing how hot Rhett is for him since he can feel it hard against his thigh. Rhett pats his hip so Link shifts to straddle him, smirking down at his lover as Rhett’s big hands hold his waist tightly. </p><p>At last, their lips meet, Link hungry and Rhett happy to match him. Pelvises move languidly of their own accord, rutting the mens’ hardness together and bringing out breathy moans. Link sucks on his ear lobe, making Rhett groan, before whispering filthy in his ear, “I’ve always been your sexy little girlfriend, big guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Big Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by good mythical more 1821 where Rhett and Link talk about Link wearing big shirts and Rhett's shirts and Rhett mentioned panties, I don't know, it was a mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link’s phone vibrates in the car cup holder on the way home. He glances down to see that it’s a text from Rhett. Assuming it isn’t urgent, Link promptly forgets about it until after he’s greeted his family at home and curled up with Jade on the sofa, taking a sip of water.</p><p>He almost spits it all back out when he reads Rhett’s message. </p><p>
  <i>I’m going to expect you to tell me exactly what you want Thursday evening. I’m at your service.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Currently, no one is around to see the blush that floods his face. He struggles to swallow the water properly, staring down at his best friend’s words. A while back they came to an arrangement that allows the men to get “relief” from their feelings for each other, in other words, Rhett and Link get a date night once per week that is happily supported by their wives. They planned on a night in at the creative house this week and sure, their dates usually end in a good fuck, but they never talk about it outside of that. Their relationship is too new for Link to have revealed his deeply kinky side yet. But he knows Rhett knows it’s there, especially after today's episode with all the partner’s t-shirt talk. Sounds like Link has been given permission to dive in. Rhett has put up with him long enough for Link to know that his sexual preferences won’t scare him off, so he shoves away the apprehension that had bubbled up in his throat.</p><p>Christy walks through the living room, sparing a glance at her husband and then doing a double take that slowly morphs into a grin. Link looks up at her guiltily, willing away his blush and running a hand through his hair. “I know that look,” she says, easily predicting Link’s mood. “I turn a blind eye to online purchases,” she says with a wink, leaving Link there with his mouth open. With that promise in mind, he gets to work. </p><p>Link is practically giddy come Thursday afternoon. He and Rhett go from the office to the creative house after work, picking up dinner on the way. It was a long day, so they’re glad to spend some time decompressing with each other. Rhett proposes they watch a movie while they eat.</p><p>“Sounds good, you pick,” Link says as they enter the living room, “I’m gonna put on some more comfortable clothes.” He slips Rhett a wink that leaves the taller man wide eyed and curious as he spreads the meal on their coffee table. </p><p>By the time Link comes back, Rhett has the movie cued up and paused at the opening credits, already halfway through his fries. One of those fries is left forgotten hovering in the air halfway to Rhett’s face when he turns to look at Link as he returns. “Shit, Link,” he breathes, taking in the sight of the man wearing one of his t-shirts that’s way too big and nothing else, bare shaved legs on display. Link just grins and sits down next to him, curling his legs up beside him. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Link chirps, leaning forward to reach for his burger, intentionally revealing the second piece of clothing Rhett couldn’t see before. </p><p>“Fuck, Link!” Rhett practically growls, eyes roaming over the sight of lace panties stretched over Link’s hips and ass. </p><p>“What?” Link asks innocently through a mouthful of burger, eyes wide as he sits back up and looks at Rhett.</p><p>Rhett’s fry is still in the air as he takes in his best friend’s face, gaze hungry for something other than food. “Tonight isn’t for me, man, I wanna know what you want,” he finally forces out, a little strangled.</p><p>Link smiles sweetly, “Oh, this is something you wanted? We can get around to more things I want later, then.” With that, he leans forward again, filling Rhett’s mind with a second peak at those panties as he starts the movie.</p><p>Rhett doesn’t know what to do with himself once he’s finished his food. His eyes are drawn straight to Link’s mouth every time he picks up his drink to take a sip. His hand rests on Link’s bare thigh, but he doesn’t move it for fear of not being able to control himself. He has no clue what’s going on in the movie. All he can think about is the fact that Link wanted to dress like this and he has more desires in store, hopefully that also involve Rhett. </p><p>Finally, Link finishes his dinner, wiping off his hands and leaning into Rhett, curling up at his side. Dutifully, Rhett wraps an arm around his shoulders, smiling into his love’s hair. As impatient as he is for what comes after this, he appreciates the slow moments with Link too. It really is enough to have him tucked into his side like this, all soft warmth in Rhett’s t-shirt. Link snuggles in even closer during the intense part of the movie. Rhett can feel him watching the story, tension in his muscles ebbing and flowing with the film. It dawns on Rhett that he really is comfortable like this, in one of Rhett’s big shirts and sexy panties. If it were more for show, they would have gotten straight to the sexual part. He smiles unseeing at the TV screen, endlessly thankful for their comfort level with one another and secretly hoping this fashion habit will pick up more often when they’re alone. </p><p>The end credits roll and where one or both of them would usually be sleepy at this point, both men are wide awake. Gently, Rhett trails his fingers over Link’s jawline, turning his face to kiss him. “Tell me what you want tonight, baby,” Rhett husks against his lips, dipping his head to kiss Link’s neck leisurely. </p><p>“Well,” Link sighs, smile in his voice, head tilted back, “You are a big man…”</p><p>Rhett chuckles into his skin, hand splayed over Link’s waist on top of the thin t-shirt, “I am.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be bad to feel small, maybe be handled a bit,” Link says, breathless already at his own proposition. </p><p>Pulling back, Rhett looks him in the eye, trying to make sure he understands what Link is asking, thumb rubbing idly at his hip, itching to get at the warm skin that’s so close. “A size thing?” he asks. Link nods, biting his lip, waiting for the consideration. Rhett breaks off his gaze, looking to the side and sifting through how he feels about that. At last, he shrugs, “Makes sense.”</p><p>Link giggles as Rhett pushes him onto his back, laughter ending in a small gasp as he truly feels Rhett on top of him, immobilizing him just with his size exactly how Link wanted. “I’m a big man, baby,” Rhett growls in his ear, hands trailing down his sides and drawing out a whimper, “Think you can take it?”</p><p>Nodding furiously, Link grips Rhett’s shoulders, rutting on the thigh that’s shoved between his legs. Rhett places a hand on his chest to give the illusion of holding him down as he sits up, eyes roaming over Link’s skin that’s exposed by the shirt being hiked up to his nipples. “You wear these for me?” Rhett asks, trailing his fingers over where the panties rest on his abdomen, barely containing his erection. </p><p>Eyes wide, Link looks up at him and nods, hair gorgeously disheveled and cheeks beautifully flushed. Rhett tilts his head to the side, considering how small Link really does seem laid out under him like this. He trails his fingers up Link’s length through the lace, making the smaller man shutter and moan. Leaning down, Rhett gives both nipples the attention of his mouth, one hand remaining at Link’s hip and the other twisting in the shirt. “Fuck, I can’t get over the sight of you in my clothes,” Rhett groans into his skin, Link’s breathy giggle making him smile. </p><p>As Rhett’s mouth draws closer to the waistband of the panties, he cups Link’s erection and squeezes, forcing a gasp from his throat. He replaces his hand with his lips, mouthing at his cock through the lace, soaking it. Curious fingers drift lower, slipping under the fabric to proad gently at Link’s hole, desperate sounds of the man above him going straight to Rhett’s dick. Current position less than optimal, Rhett stands abruptly, looming over Link for a moment before he picks him up easily. </p><p>Link laughs, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck as he’s carried to the bedroom, kissing at his lover’s neck as they go. Rhett practically tosses him onto the bad and Link quickly sits back up to watch as Rhett strips off his shirt and pants. Soon enough, he’s back on top of the smaller man again, slotting himself between already open legs to kiss Link fervently. It isn’t long before he’s making his way back down his body, large hands pressing into the soft skin of a small waist, Link falling apart above him. Rhett reaches up with a couple of fingers which Link eagerly takes into his mouth, giving Rhett pause. </p><p>He pushes the panties to the side to free Link’s dick, causing the man to moan around his fingers. He gives it a couple of strokes before taking his fingers back and pushing the underwear further aside to expose Link’s hole, immediately dragging a spit-slicked index finger over the pucker. “I don’t know if this tight hole can take me, baby,” Rhett says, earning the desired whimper out of his love. He teases the tight muscle as he reaches for lube, drizzling it over the area without regard for the panties. Pumping one finger in and out, Link is already arching his back. As he presses in a second, Rhett leans up to kiss him, bracing himself on his free hand to hover over him and watch his expression. Link gazes up at him, mouth hanging open to allow every whimper and moan to escape, pink lips wet and swollen from his biting them. Rhett kisses that mouth as he pushes in a third finger, pumping his hand and brushing his prostate. </p><p>“Please, Rhett,” Link whines, blue eyes falling closed, “I’m ready. I can take your big dick, please.”</p><p>“Can’t say no to you, baby,” Rhett says, removing his fingers as Link reaches for the waistband of his boxers. Rhett chuckles as he fumbles, kissing him as he removes them himself. Link then reaches for his own underwear, but Rhett stops him, grabbing his wrists and pressing them into the bed on either side of his head. “I’m fucking you with those on,” Rhett informs him, kissing away the whimper that leaves his mouth at that. </p><p>He lets go of Link’s wrists to grab the backs of his thighs, pressing them up toward his chest. Rhett groans outright at the sight of Link’s slick hole begging for something to fill it, crotch of the panties soaked obscenely stretched out next to it. He eases in slowly, head thrown back at the sensation, until his pelvis hits Link’s ass and they’re both struggling to breathe. Leaning down, Rhett leaves a sloppy kiss on Link’s mouth, the smaller man’s calves resting on his shoulders. </p><p>Link’s eyes blink open to meet Rhett’s, a little smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “You’re so big,” Link murmurs, gaze drifting down his chest, “Fuck me, Rhett, please.” With the go ahead, Rhett pulls halfway out and eases back in, slowly increasing his thrusts until he’s pounding into Link, pushing breathy moans from his lungs. “It’s so much,” Link half moans, half sobs. Though he knows he’s not porn-star big or anything, the comment goes straight to his ego. Rhett can feel precum leaking from Link’s dick that’s trapped between them, but Link isn’t even trying to reach for it, hands still up by his head like they’re pinned. Rhett notes that for the future.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Rhett,” Link shouts when he hits the right spot. “Don’t stop! Please, that’s perfect! Oh, fuck,” Link whimpers. Rhett grins, proud he’s brought Link to dropping the f-bomb. The only time he does it is when Rhett is nailing him like this. </p><p>“Want you to come for me, baby,” Rhett grunts, careful not to change from the angle Link has deemed perfect. Link nods hurriedly, hands twisting in the sheets. Rhett reaches up, pushing the shirt out of the way to rub a thumb over Link’s nipple and that’s what does him in.</p><p>“Fuck! Rhett!” he cries, painting their chests. </p><p>Rhett groans as Link’s orgasm squeezes around him, and that’s what does him in with a moan of, “Link!” After a few more half-hearted thrusts, he pulls out, gently letting Link’s legs down and then laying on top of him, pressing light kisses to his shoulder. Rhett glances up at his love to behold the beauty that is Link post-orgasm, half-lidded ocean blue eyes, pink cheeks, tousled hair, and the ghost of a smile on reddened lips. Soon, Rhett gets up and wipes them off and turns out the light. With gentle hands, he slides the soiled underwear down and off smooth legs, muttering, “I hope these can be cleaned cause I liked them.” That earns a sex-drunk giggle out of Link. Rhett slides back into bed, carefully pulling the shirt back down Link’s torso and wrapping him up in his arms to make sure he still feels small.</p><p>“Thank you,” Link mumbles against his shoulder, “Love you.”</p><p>Rhett smiles and kisses his forehead, “Love you too, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted by anon with the song Unsteady by X Ambassadors</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett knows it's bad when Link doesn't say anything to him before homeroom in the morning. The boy is usually a chatterbox with something new to say to Rhett every morning, but today that isn't the case, which is too bad since it's Friday. Rhett tries all kinds of things to get him to talk, but Link responds with one word answers and the taller boy leaves their first period really worried. Rhett's mama had told him Link couldn't spend the night since he'd stayed over the weekend before, but Rhett is concerned for his friend, so he has to try.</p><p>In one of his classes that Link isn't in, Rhett claims illness and goes to see the nurse. Instead, he sprints for his bike and rides to the nearest payphone, giving the situation to his mama in rushed speech, agreeing that they can talk about his choice to skip class later. With an invitation for Link secure and too much sweat under his arms for his deodorant to handle, Rhett makes it back to class in a reasonable amount of time, only earning a raised eyebrow from his teacher. The first time Link smiles all day is when Rhett offers for him to spend the night. They get in mama D's car and she offers to take Link by his house to get clothes, but he declines in favor of wearing an old shirt of Rhett's.</p><p>To Rhett, Link seems fine as they play games after school and he's perfectly polite through dinner, submitting to the usual questions from Rhett's parents: "How are your parents?" "How are your grades?" "Are you enjoying soccer?" There isn't much to catch up on since this is basically a repeat of last week, but Rhett notices his mama giving Link an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert. After dinner, they lay on Rhett's bed and listen to music, already in their pajamas, though they probably won't sleep for a while yet. The air mattress is blown up on the floor for Link; they stopped sharing once Rhett got too big in 5th grade. </p><p>Rhett turns his head to look at his best friend, engulfed in one of his old shirts with his boxers peeking out the bottom. Link's face is relaxed, but Rhett can tell his brain is moving at a million miles per hour. Nudging him with his elbow, Rhett asks, "What's up with you today? You okay, bo?"</p><p>Link takes in a deep inhale and then lets it out for a long time before answering, "My parents are getting divorced." </p><p>"Oh," Rhett breathes, at a loss for what to do, "Do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p>Link shakes his head, turning to lay on his side facing Rhett, curling in on himself. Rhett immediately turns too, shoving one arm under Link's body and wrapping the other over the top to hug him close. He can feel Link's shoulder start to shake as he cries silently into Rhett's neck. The older boy doesn't comment on it, just holds his friend until he pulls away. "It's gonna be okay," Rhett says quietly, because it's the only words that come to mind.</p><p>"Yeah," Link nods, "Thanks, Rhett."</p><p>They hold eye contact for a while, finding comfort in being in each others' presence. Eyelids drooping, Rhett at last breaks the silence, "I'll keep you steady."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Easily Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: Current day Link finds out he's neurodivergent in therapy and also comes to terms with his bisexuality and how that changes the dynamic of RandL and his marriage, the company and everything. Also, demi!Rhett</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, therapy feels like an hour long workout. Link is exhausted as he goes home today, but the challenges aren’t over. He’s known he’s had anxiety for a long time, which technically makes him neurodivergent. He hadn’t been introduced to the term until today by his therapist because they were talking about issues he’s been having with focus and fidgeting. Anxiety can cause or compound other disorders and that’s how Link found out that he also has ADD. </p><p>That’s not all he discovered about himself today, however. It’s been a long time coming. For several years now, he’s been evaluating his attraction to men and women, especially from when he was younger. He could tell his therapist was trying not to smile as he went through it aloud for the millionth time: he doesn’t talk about male celebrities the same way his friends do, he loves his wife but he’s always loved Rhett too and he’s afraid there was something there, he dated girls in high school and college but guys were never out of his sights. So, through a few pointed questions, his therapist brought him to say it himself: he’s bisexual. </p><p>Link leaves the office with three new terms to describe himself: Attention Deficet Disorder, Neurodivergent, and Bisexual. It shouldn’t be that scary. His anxiety seeks to stir up nervousness about telling this to his wife and Rhett, but he uses some newly developed mental practices to shove it away. Christy can tell he’s a little on edge, but they make it through dinner and some family time like normal. </p><p>Husband and wife sit together in their bed, Christy waiting patiently for her husband to say whatever he needs to say. Link takes a deep breath, “I learned some stuff in therapy today.”</p><p>Rubbing gentle circles into his arm, Christy smiles, “Good.”</p><p>“I’m neurodivergent because of my anxiety and it has caused ADD,” he says, getting the easy part out of the way. </p><p>“Okay, we’ll take care of it however you need,” Christy says.</p><p>Link nods and gives her a smile, “I’m not going to take medication, right now at least. There are some coping mechanisms that I can look into.”</p><p>Silence falls over them as Link tries to form his next words. “What else did you learn?” Christy asks quietly. </p><p>“I’ve been struggling with this for awhile now and I guess I just finally kind of admitted it today,” Link starts, swallowing down his apprehension. “I’m-” he sighs, “I’m bisexual.”</p><p>Christy’s demeanor doesn’t change and Link doesn’t dare look at her. Especially since they moved out to LA, they’ve become accepting and supportive of the LGBTQ+ community. But that’s different from your husband of 20 plus years telling you he’s attracted to genders other than female.</p><p>“Rhett?” is all she asks.</p><p>Link opens and closes his mouth several times, but nothing comes out. He talked about a possible attraction to Rhett with his therapist, but he never brought that into now. It was always before we got married, before we understood sexuality, but now? “I don’t think so?” Link says slowly. “I don’t know. I wondered about being attracted to him before I met you, but I never considered being attracted to both of you. I love you. I… I’m telling you this so you can know me better, not because I want to experiment with other people.” Anxiety squeezes Link’s chest and he picks at his fingers with one hand, finally turning to look at his wife.</p><p>Her expression is open and honest, “I know, babe, I know. I love you too. I’m just wondering if you might rediscover that attraction to him now that you’re accepting of your own sexuality and I’m trying to tell you that it’s okay. We’ll work through it. We’ll keep talking.”</p><p>“Okay,” Link says, reaching for her hand. </p><p>He turns out the light and they curl up in bed. Sleep is finally taking him when his wife whispers, “I think you should tell him.”</p><p>In an effort to rip the band-aid off, Link resolves to tell Rhett the next afternoon. They’re alone in the office at the end of the day, preparing to leave, when Link draws in a deep breath and says quickly, “Rhett, I gotta tell you something.”</p><p>Rhett looks up at him, trying to gauge what kind of “telling” his friend is about to do. His eyes sweep over Link’s face and he backs up to sit down on the couch. “What’s up, man?” he asks measuredly.</p><p>Swaying on his feet, Link wrings his hands, wrestling with his words. “I know therapy has helped you understand yourself better and it’s starting to do that for me.” Rhett nods patiently. “You know I have anxiety and that has kind of caused ADD. I’m not doing medication or anything, but I’ll be employing some new coping mechanisms to help me focus.”</p><p>“Okay, let me know if I can help in any way,” Rhett says with a nod. Link pauses like the conversation is over, but Rhett knows better so he stays seated. The silence stretches on and finally Rhett breaks it with, “Whatever else you need to say, I doubt you can surprise me, brother.”</p><p>Link meets his eyes and finds more understanding in Rhett’s gaze than he knows what to do with. It’s almost like Rhett already knows and that’s what pushes him to say it, “I’m bisexual.”</p><p>Rhett nods, “Thank you for telling me. I wasn’t brave enough to tell you first that I’m not straight either. I guess I passed it off as waiting for you to get to this point in therapy. Anyway, I’m demisexual.” Link tilts his head, trying to remember what that means as he eases himself down onto the couch. “It means I’m only attracted to people once I’ve formed a strong emotional connection to them.” A conversation passes between them with only their eyes, both men wondering if their respective confessions mean they’re attracted to each other. </p><p>Link relaxes back into the couch and lets out a long breath, “Then I think we have some new LGBTQ+ merch to make.”</p><p>Rhett chuckles, “I guess we do. Are we going to come out?”</p><p>Link’s eyes lift to the ceiling as he thinks about it, “We’ll talk to our wives. I think I will. You don’t have to come out if I do.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, we’ve always done everything together,” Rhett says with an eye roll.</p><p>After that comes many conversations. They talk to their wives who are completely on board. They talk to their employees, who are instantly supportive and excited to incorporate this new aspect of Mythical. They talk to their kids, explaining what this means and how the world may receive their dads’ coming out. </p><p>Then, finally, finally, it’s an episode set to release on a Friday, so they have the weekend to weather whatever storm it unleashes. The clip at the beginning shows them both in their respective pride flags, grinning ear to ear and doing something stupid. They play a clever game about the history of the LGBTQ+ community and they introduce their new line of pride merch. </p><p>They know there will be plenty of speculation about how their relationship has developed through this. If they’re honest, they’re still figuring it out themselves. Rhett and Link both talk about their best friend at great length in therapy. Link starts utilizing some coping mechanisms. And they’re both happier than they’ve ever been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Strawberry Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by a post going around Tumblr about the night Rhett and Link drank their strawberry wine together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link thinks back to that night often, as evidenced by the number of times he’s brought it up through the years. The wine was gross, they always mention that. They never mention the taste of strawberries on each other’s lips and wandering hands too shaky to convey their dirty intentions. And intentions they had, half spoken in riddles and glances in the weeks leading up to the event they planned. Link still remembers how it played out in his head; he was never brave enough to ask Rhett about his expectations for that night. The problem is, though, no preconceived notions were met. They both had every word of the song memorized, self aware enough to know what it meant. Link had wanted it so badly and he convinced himself Rhett wanted it too, but they gagged over the wine and kissed each other not for the first time and... nothing. Both boys thought they’d come together in the deepest way that night, but they hadn’t. Maybe they weren’t brave enough or they didn’t love each other as much as they thought they did. Maybe the doctrines of their childhood had them too scared. Technically, opportunities arose again, but none so meticulously planned as that. So, Link had remained next to Rhett all these years with the intentions of that night locked up in the back of his mind.</p><p>He sits across from Rhett now, gazing at him over a glass of strawberry wine, and decides that maybe tonight he is brave enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Painted Nails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by Link wanting to paint his nails. I think he should go for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link had almost forgotten about the memory until he mentioned it in that Good Mythical More. In high school trends where always changing and he often found himself wanting to stand out while fitting in, so he painted his nails white. Black would have been too edgy for a good boy like him. The day he went to school with his nails painted is still sharp in his memory because he was expecting Rhett to say something. He always has some kind of comment. But he didn’t express his opinion on it at all. A couple days later, the polish was all chipped up and bugging Link, so he removed it and never painted his nails again. </p><p>That is, until that night after the memory resurfaced in More and Rhett still didn’t remember. On his way home, he bought some cheap nail polish and before bed, his wife caught him meticulously applying the paint to his fingers. She just gave him a smile and a kiss. </p><p>Rhett is there to pick him up on time the next morning and Link gets in the car with a smile on his face. They’re almost to the office when Rhett interrupts himself in the middle of a sentence to say, “Hey, you painted your nails!”</p><p>Link smiles and wiggles his fingers in Rhett’s direction, “Do you like them?”</p><p>“The fans are going to go crazy,” Rhett points out. </p><p>“I want to know what you think,” Link says, poking him in the arm. </p><p>Rhett parks the car in silence before turning fully toward Link and gently taking his hand to thoroughly examine his nails. “I think it’s a great look on you,” he finally decides, glancing up at Link before taking one last look at the pink, purple, and blue painted nails.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Whisper in my Ear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: rhett always teasing link by whispering into his ear/ kissing near his ear/neck area and getting him riled up but then leaving before they can get any further</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett started noticing it when they would make out and go further: how much whispering dirty things in Link’s ear turns him on. He’ll shutter and moan as Rhett’s breath ghosts over his neck and let his head fall back onto the couch or mattress. Rhett being Rhett quickly decided to use this to his advantage. </p><p>Their relationship is relatively new. It didn’t take long once they were living in one room together for them to figure out that their feelings towards each other as best friends was a little more than that. Being college-age guys, the concept of taking it slow is non-existent and with a room all to themselves, it didn’t take them long to be on each other like jack rabbits. Now that the initial thrill has worn down well into their second semester, Rhett has a plan to play with this turn-on of Link’s. </p><p>He knows they’re busy this weekend. Link has an exam Monday and they both have several essays due by Sunday night. It’s the perfect set up for Rhett’s plan. It starts when they’re having dinner with friends Friday evening. He leans in and whispers in Link’s ear, “God, all I can think about is your mouth around my cock right now.” His boyfriend instantly goes red and Rhett stifles his smile as he leans forward to add something to the conversation like Link isn’t breathing heavily right next to him. It’s another couple of hours before they make it back to their dorm room, Link becoming increasingly impatient as the minutes pass with stupid shinanagins from their friends. </p><p>The moment their door slams shut behind them, Link is yanking Rhett down by his t-shirt for a sloppy kiss. Rhett kisses back for a moment before turning his head to suck Link’s earlobe between his lips and says, “Sorry, babe, I gotta get started on those essays tonight.”</p><p>He leaves Link against the door, mouth open, panting, and hard in his jeans. “Rhett!” Link groans indignantly, but the other boy already has his headphones on. </p><p>The next morning as they eat breakfast in the dining hall, Rhett leans over and presses his lips beneath Link’s ear, soft teasing kisses that mean nothing and everything at the same time. Link’s hand is creeping up his thigh when Rhett stands abruptly to go get more food, his boyfriend’s soft growl as he walks away putting a smirk on his face. Upon Rhett’s insistence, they head to the library next and they sit in an area that’s just private enough to speak freely in whispers, but public enough that Link can’t lure Rhett into anything once Rhett has him riled up. </p><p>He starts by leaving kisses on his neck every once in a while, then an arm around his shoulders, fingers running gently through his hair at the nape of his neck and behind his ear. “Sometimes I find myself wishin’ I could blow you in the middle of the library,” Rhett mutters to him, pulling a soft moan out of Link. He valiantly tries to study despite Rhett’s distractions, though his shifting in his seat gets worse and worse as they sit there and Rhett teases him. </p><p>They don’t get back to the dorm until that afternoon, exactly when Rhett planned to get there. He lets Link pull him in after the door is shut, kissing messily with tongue, before Rhett shifts his mouth over to the side of Link’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin below his ear. He pulls back, breath heavy, needing to get out of here before he botches his plan. Glancing at his watch, Rhett says, “Oh, shit, I have to go meet some people for a group project. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”</p><p>“What?” Link practically shouts.</p><p>Rhett brings him in for one more kiss before growling, “If you jack off, it won’t be nearly as satisfying as what I could do for you.” Link whimpers in his ear and Rhett smirks as he grabs his backpack and walks out the door.</p><p>Link doesn’t make any advances when he returns, seeming to have caught on to what Rhett is doing. Though not as competitive as his partner, Link will rise to a challenge, especially sexual ones. </p><p>Neither boy wants to get up on Sunday morning, but Link manages to come down from his bunk and snuggle in with Rhett, making them both even less likely to get out of bed. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous, I don’t know how I kept my hands off you in high school,” Rhett husks in his ear. Link moans and leans up for a kiss, hands instantly all over his boyfriend. Relaxing into it, Rhett kisses him back lazily, taking a handful of ass. </p><p>“We gotta get up, bo,” Rhett says, leaning back.</p><p>“What happened to me being irresistible?” Link asks, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Puttin’ words in my mouth,” Rhett grumbles, shoving him off. </p><p>Link has been hard at work studying for several hours before Rhett attacks again, this time wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing down the side of his neck, nibbling at his ear. He swipes his tongue up the shell of it and Link shivers, moaning, “Fuck, Rhett.” The taller boy chuckles darkly, pressing one more kiss to his ear before slipping away and earning a glare from his boyfriend. </p><p>A few hours later, Link retaliates by coming over and smoothing a hand down Rhett’s arm, whispering, “I’m still waiting to find out how satisfying whatever you’d do to me would be.”</p><p>“Don’t you have an exam tomorrow?” Rhett responds easily. Link groans as he retreats and slumps back down into his desk chair. </p><p>Still in his boxers, Rhett watches Link as he gets ready to leave for class in the morning. “Feel ready?” Rhett asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Link says with a shrug, “I studied a lot.” He slings his backpack over his shoulder and Rhett stands, innocently backing him toward the door. </p><p>Before the smaller man knows it, Rhett’s hand is braced by his head, mouth at his ear muttering, “Maybe we can find a way to celebrate if you do well.”</p><p>Link groans, grabbing the back of Rhett’s neck before he pulls away, “I ain’t waiting ‘till I get my grade back to get fucked.”</p><p>Rhett laughs and reaches for the door handle, shoving Link out of the room. </p><p>He only had one class on Mondays where Link has two, so he’s lounging on his bed when his boyfriend gets back. Link’s backpack thunks to the floor and he’s on Rhett in an instant, thigh between his legs and mouth on his neck. “Woah,” Rhett says with a grin, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him back.</p><p>“Rhett, I swear-” he starts angrily, cutting himself off and closing his eyes for a deep breath. “It’s your fault I’m so horny right now. I would like to take care of this-” he grinds his erection into Rhett’s hip, “With your assistance, but if you aren’t up for it right now, I will do it myself.” </p><p>Rhett smirks, “I know you will. Slow down, though.” He flips their positions, pressing Link down into the mattress and grinding their dicks together through two layers of denim. He lowers his mouth to his boyfriend’s ear, running the tip of his pointy tongue up the edge of it before whispering, “I’ll take care of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Since We Were Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted with the song 18 by One Direction</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link can tell Rhett is upset by the way his car keys hit the counter. He knew he’d come home like this, he was going to break up with his girlfriend since it just wasn’t working out. And now he’s going to cry on Link’s shoulder and ask him if he made the right decision or if he should call her tonight. It’s been like this ever since they moved out to LA together. They’ve been so happy otherwise, getting to work creatively like they always wanted and be their own bosses, but Link is sick of Rhett’s love life. He personally sticks to dating someone for at least a few months or remaining single for a few months or more. Right now, he’s single and he does not want to hear about the relationship issues of the guy who is currently flopping down on the couch next to him. </p><p>His irritation is enough that he doesn’t use Rhett’s silence to prompt him and simply waits until he starts talking. “I don’t know if I did the right thing, man,” Rhett says at last.</p><p>Link sighs, barely looking up from his book. He knows he’s being a jerk, but it feels like Rhett comes home with a breakup every other week and he’s so tired of it. “She wasn’t good for you, Rhett, shouldn’t take you long to get over this one.”</p><p>Rhett sits up a little straighter, eyes wide in shock since Link has never approached it this way before. He’s always had sympathy and Rhett did not expect this. “What does that mean, Link?” he asks indignantly.</p><p>Sighing again, Link puts his bookmark in place and turns to look at his best friend, fixing him with an unimpressed gaze. “You break up with someone every other week, man. Take a break or stick to one person. I’ve tried to be understanding, but I’m kind of tired of hearing about your breakups,” Link explains.</p><p>Entirely taken aback, Rhett opens and closes his mouth several times before setting on, “Well, I’m sorry I don’t want to be a bachelor into my thirties like you.”</p><p>Link rolls his eyes, “It’s not like I want that, Rhett, I just don’t think it’s beneficial to have relationships come and go like a freaking revolving door.”</p><p>Rhett crosses his arms over his chest to pout, “You could have a little more sympathy.”</p><p>“Wha-” Link sputters, “A little more sympathy? I’ve been putting up with this for over a year now and I have not said a word, comforting you every time you came home to whine about the latest person you dumped.” He stands, too angry to sit, “I don’t know about you, but I moved to LA to start our business, to work on my career. You’re a great business partner, but right now you’re being a shitty friend.”</p><p>Letting out a breath, Rhett rubs his forehead, “I’ll quit complaining or whatever, will that fix it?” Link huffs a breath out of his nose, words caught in his throat. Sure, technically that’s what he wants, but it doesn’t fix the real problem Link is having which is that he doesn’t want Rhett dating at all. “What’s the problem now?” Rhett asks like he’s the one who has a right to be irritated. </p><p>Link finds himself rolling his eyes again, “Just- I don’t know, fine, just stop talking about it so much.”</p><p>Rhett’s demeanor softens, “What else is wrong, Link? I know I’ve been shitty, but I can still tell when you’re holding something in.”</p><p>That instantly tenses Link’s shoulders and he’s on the defensive, prepared to bolt down the hall to his room. “I’m fine, Rhett, just leave it alone,” he says with a glare. </p><p>“You’re not fine,” Rhett counters, standing up, “And I’ve been too self absorbed to see it. Let me be the friend to you that you’ve been to me.”</p><p>“I don’t want that!” Link shouts suddenly, free-falling into the deep end.</p><p>“What?” Rhett breathes.</p><p>“I don’t want you to be my friend, Rhett, I want… I want…” Link draws in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that the moment will pass if he can’t see it. </p><p>“You want what?” Rhett asks lowly, hesitantly, just as on edge as Link is.</p><p>“I’m tired of holding you just when you’re sad. I want to hold you when you’re happy and content too,” Link opens his eyes and locks onto dark greens ones that are full of worry and confusion, completely oblivious to what’s coming. “I’ve loved you since we were eighteen,” Link whispers, “And I’ll never find anyone who makes me feel the way you do.”</p><p>In slow motion, Rhett closes the gap between them, hands coming up to gently cup Link’s cheeks. He leans down and ever so tenderly brushes a kiss to his lips. It’s like a dam is broken. Link grabs one of his wrists, the other arm wrapping around his back and pulling him in, kissing him hurriedly like he can’t get enough to drink. </p><p>They stumble back to the couch, frantic pace quickly slowing down again as they process what is happening between them. “Are we doing this?” Rhett asks breathlessly, hands roaming absentmindedly up and down Link’s back.</p><p>“Yes,” Link breaths against his lips, still reeling from the adrenaline high of confessing something he’s held in for so long.</p><p>“I’ve loved you since we were eighteen too, Link,” Rhett whispers, planting soft kisses along his jaw, “I guess that’s why I’ve been dating the way I have, which is stupid. I guess we just didn’t know enough about loving and being in love when we were younger.”</p><p>Link laughs, “I don’t know if we know much more now.”</p><p>“True,” Rhett concedes, kissing his nose, “But something I do know is that from now on, I only want to hold you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Lucky to have My Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted with the gmmore where rhett and link try to guess their mom's answers to questions. all around wholesome and sweet and Link's mom talks about how proud she is of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link quickly heads back to their office after finishing the more, smile still etched into his face. He sinks into the couch and rubs his eyes, a few more tears slipping free. That more couldn't have hit at a more perfect time. He’s been missing home and his mama lately and that was just what he needed to get him through. He’ll call her later and tell her they filmed it today. He’ll tell her he thought her favorite color is gold and they’ll reminisce about the ice cream bars and he’ll tell her how her grandbabies are doing. She’ll tell him again that she’s proud, this time not through his employee and prerecorded. And maybe Link will cry again. </p>
<p>“I’m glad we did that,” Rhett says as he enters the office, stopping when he sees his best friend wiping one last tear from his face. </p>
<p>“Yeah, me too,” he says. Link nods in response to Rhett’s look asking if he’s okay. “We’re real lucky, man,” Link says, pushing his glasses up. </p>
<p>“We are,” Rhett says, taking a seat next to him. </p>
<p>Their shoes touch each other where they’re resting on the floor like they usually do. Link looks down at their one point of contact and he thinks about a night a long time ago when he ran to his mama’s arms. Maybe he was fourteen. He’d been with Rhett all day and he can’t remember now what had made him realize it. He was confused and hurting. Rhett was going with some girl, maybe, and Link told his mama that he was in love with his best friend. She soothed his teenage heartache and helped him lock it up in a box in his mind where things that aren’t allowed in the bible belt of the south belong. </p>
<p>She’ll ask him about Rhett when he calls her later and he’ll tell her he’s well and they’re doing great and Mythical has never been better. She’ll let silence hang over the phone line until Link has the courage to tell her that <i>they</i> are still okay. Even though he wishes the luck had stretched a little farther, he’s lucky to have his mama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Fuck.”<i><br/>
</i></i></p><p><i><i>
It’s a prayer. A broken breath exhaled toward the uninterested ceiling that has witnessed this spiritual exchange many times before. Lean, tan body arched off the stark white bed sheets, gasping out broken sounds of ecstasy like oxygen is irrelevant. One hand twisted desperately into golden curls, the other gripping the sheets white knuckled just for some purchase in the physical world. Head of ebony streaked with silver pressed back into the pillow in an attempt to escape the intensity of the body covering him. </i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Miles of freckle dusted skin melting deeper and deeper into his love’s touch, trapping the moaning man between unforgiving heat and the soft mattress, mouth at his neck with fervor. Low murmurs of bliss slipping from his lips and ghosting over the skin of the ravished man. Overwhelming waves of pleasure crash over the men entangled upon the bed, squeezing exclamations of euphoria from their lungs. Heavenly beings are carelessly invoked at the height of gratification. The walls remain indifferent to the mens’ experience as they separate slightly. Long arms wrap gently around a still heaving chest, guiding his partner gently back to earth. A soft connection of lips to skin.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
 <i>“I love you.”</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by GMM 1832 where Rhett wins a necklace in the main episode.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link jumps up to go to the bathroom during their break between the episode and more. When he comes back, Rhett is struggling to clasp the necklace around his neck. “Lemme help,” Link says, sitting back down and reaching for Rhett. The taller man hands him the necklace and scoots closer, pink blush dusting his cheeks. He stares determinedly at Link’s furrowed brow as the shorter man clasps the chain around his neck, finger slipping once to brush his nape. He finally gets it, gently running his fingertips down the chain, ghosting over the skin of Rhett’s chest. “Looks ironically good,” Link says with a grin, gaze flitting up to meet Rhett’s. He’s surprised by the pure adoration staring back at him when his blue eyes find grey ones. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Rhett says, too quiet and tender to be thanksgiving for the simple task Link had completed. </p>
<p>“Welcome,” Link says quickly, trying to shove away the atmosphere that had overtaken them, but their eyes remain locked for a second longer. At last, Link turns away and takes a deep breath. <i>What the hell was that?<i></i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Rhett Loves Giving Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fried asked me about my headcanons for Rhett giving head. Here they are, terrible grammar and punctuation included.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>we all know about link's tongue, link's lips, link's face, link's mouth. that man can deep throat like it's nothing and he loves having cock in his mouth.<br/>oral sex is nearly sacred to rhett. he loves to eat his wife out and when pleasuring link became a reality, you better believe he learned all the tricks to get past his small mouth. he bemoans his mouth size, but neither link nor jessie would ever tell you they're mad about it. rhett loves getting spit and cum all up in his beard. he adores the taste of his lovers. that small tongue is dexterous. he knows exactly how to swirl it around Link's dick and make his knees weak. he's careful and deliberate and he presses every button of pleasure at exactly the right time. he knows Link's cock and balls better than he knows the back of his hand. as much as a cock slut as link can be, rhett simply loves pleasuring his lovers with his mouth and he will go to any lengths- slobber, choking, and tears- to make link cum. he loves the stretch of link's girth and how he hits the back of his throat at barely halfway down. he loves the taste of him and the sound of him. that pointy tongue never ever fails to bring Jessie McLaughlin or Link Neal to completion. and Rhett prides him self on that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hate to Love Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by ZZ Ward's song Lil' Darlin'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every thrust shoves a weak moan from Link’s lungs, but it isn’t enough to make his mind go blank. He’s glad this guy insisted on fucking him from behind so he doesn’t have to act like he’s into it. Rhett never fucks him from behind, he prefers to see his face. </p>
<p>But tonight Rhett’s girlfriend is pleasuring him and Link doesn’t want anything to do with it so he’s getting a mediocre fucking in a motel room, trying rid his mind of his best friend. Knees growing sore, Link finally reaches underneath himself and pumps until he’s cumming, Rhett’s name stuck in his throat, locked in by the ghost of the man’s name he can’t remember. He feels the guy fill the condom, but Link doesn’t turn over until he goes to the bathroom. Wiping his hand off, Link pulls on some boxers and climbs under the covers, trying not to think about their state of cleanliness. The guy whose name he might remember in the morning slides into bed behind him and wraps an arm around his stomach. He’s nice and not a terrible catch, but Link’s heart belongs elsewhere no matter how hard he tries to give it to someone else. </p>
<p>As the man falls asleep behind him, Link descends into a spiral of anger. It gets deeper every time he hooks up with someone other than Rhett. It gets deeper every time he hooks up with Rhett. It gets deeper every time he draws closer to his best friend and every time he runs away. No matter what he does, Rhett will always have his heart and it’s infuriating because the man doesn’t even know what has been given to him. Their relationship is burning from the inside out and Rhett is dragging his heart right through it. </p>
<p>Still struggling with uneasy sleep, Link wakes fully when he hears his phone vibrate on the bedside table. There’s only one person it could be at this hour and Link tries to shut his eyes and go back to sleep. It doesn’t work. He picks up the cellphone with the intention of only typing two words. </p>
<p>
  <i>Where are you?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Amber is gone</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Come home<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Link has “Fuck off” typed out as he reads the texts over and over again. There’s no meaning  behind them but he wishes there was somehow. He presses send. The phone vibrates in his hand before he can even set it back down. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>This isn’t a booty call come back to the dorm</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He watches the typing bubbles pop up a few times before Rhett finally sends something else.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>We need to talk man</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Taking a deep breath, Link turns the phone off and slowly wiggles out of bed, pulling on his clothes as quietly as possible. He shuts the door softly behind him and gets in his car on auto pilot, staring straight ahead for several long moments before letting loose a scream of frustration. Shoving the key into the ignition, he drives back to campus, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. He slams the door of his truck shut and stomps up the stairs, drawing in a fortifying breath as he places his hand on the door handle. Rhett is on the other side when he pushes it open and Link is already reaching for his shirt collar and crushing their lips together with no intentions of talking.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Better Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: would you write something where Link has an anxiety attack or panic attack or any sort of mental health issue that one of his kids help him through it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows he’s so much better off than much of the world, much of America, but these times are still trying and Link isn’t holding on as well as he wishes he was. It’s been a long time since his anxiety was this bad and he can’t fall asleep no matter how hard he tries. </p><p>Tonight he decides that it might help to watch some TV, so he quietly heads downstairs. It was previously turned to the news, which is exactly what Link doesn’t need to be seeing, but he doesn’t change the channel as he sinks into the couch cushions, eyes glued to the screen. It’s all about numbers and death tolls and shut downs and crisis, which sets Link’s mind spinning worse than it already was. He clutches the remote so tightly that it creaks in protest before it falls to the cushion beside him as Link brings his hands up to cover his face. Now it’s just too loud and too bright and too much and he doesn’t want to know anything more, but he doesn’t want to uncover his eyes long enough to turn it off. </p><p>“Dad?” asks a curious voice. Link looks up to find his two older children approaching carefully, faces full of concern. He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a desperate gasp for air. He doesn’t need to break down on them, but there’s nothing he can do to stop his racing heart. Lily sits down next to him, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. She wraps an arm around his shoulders and Lincoln goes to the kitchen.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay,” Lily says gently. Link is mad at himself for leaning on his kids rather than being there for them to lean on. He’s always been pretty emotionally open to them, but he shouldn’t be asking them to do this. </p><p>He rubs at his eyes angrily before setting his glasses right. “Sorry, Lily,” he says, taking a deep breath. </p><p>She shrugs, scooting closer to his side, “Don’t apologize. This is hard.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Link says, wiping his nose and trying to get his breathing back to normal. </p><p>Lincoln comes back from the kitchen balancing three bowls of mac and cheese. He passes them out and then sits close on the other side of his dad. Three Neals sit quietly in the dark, Link’s mind slowly soothed by being in the company of his children. Eventually, Lincoln cracks a joke and Lily giggles and Link says something else and all three of them are laughing. </p><p>They’re much better off than the rest of the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Switch Rhink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by GMM Episode 1843 when Rhett said "In our relationship, I think either one of us could be the top or bottom." Might add part 2 with the evening's affairs later, idk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was over the line today,” Link says in a dark tone the moment he and Rhett are alone in their office. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Rhett asks innocently, pretending to be busy at his desk. </p><p>“You know what I’m talking about,” Link insists, rolling his chair close enough to Rhett’s to turn it with his foot before propping his ankle on his knee and crossing his arms. </p><p>The taller man’s eyes roam over Link, taking in his firm gaze and tense forearms. “We make innuendos all the time,” Rhett says with a shrug, moving to turn back around. </p><p>Link sticks his foot out and braces it on the arm of the chair to keep him from doing so. “But not about ourselves. You went too far.”</p><p>Rhett sighs, “Come on, Link, it’s not that big of a deal. Half the fans already think we’re fucking anyway. You’re being controlling about this.”</p><p>“I think this is something I can want to have control over, Rhett,” Link says, dropping his foot to the floor and leaning forward on his elbows. “Obviously, I’m fine with us being more suggestive. I mean, hell, I’ve worn a freaking body chain on the show-”</p><p>“Not just on the show,” Rhett interrupts with a wink.</p><p>Link glares at him, “Listen to me, Rhett, I’m just asking that you don’t take it so far.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. I just didn’t think it was that bad.” </p><p>Leaning back in his chair, Link glares again, “You basically told the people that we’re fucking and we switch.”</p><p>Rhett shrugs, “All true.”</p><p>“You’re impossible,” Link groans. </p><p>Crossing his arms, Rhett leans back too, “You gonna do something about it?”</p><p>Now it’s Link’s turn to look his companion over, finally catching on that this is what Rhett wanted all along. He turns back to his desk as he says, “I don’t think I will.” A choked off noise between a whimper and a groan slips from Rhett’s throat and Link smirks. “But maybe I’ll do something if you ask nicely later tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Day They Finally Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been good lately, really good. Link has been getting better since feeling depressed in quarantine. They’ve been able to do some fun episodes and their banter has been light and they’ve only argued about things that matter. </p><p>Probably since puberty, there’s been this underlying thing between them that neither has ever discussed. Both pushed it down in their own ways. It was reawakened when they parted ways with their belief system and it has refused to become dormant again since. Before, it was just a steady current of something they both refused to talk about, but since they opened their minds to things they didn’t know before, it’s been building. </p><p>So when the tension breaks, it isn’t some explosion or popped bubble. One morning, they come into work like always. They film an episode of GMM and there’s plenty of smiles and longing looks to go around, but that isn’t new. </p><p>Then they’re in their office after lunch and Link is saying something and Rhett leans over and kisses him like he couldn’t wait a second more. Wide-eyed, Link looks at him. But then the door is locked and hands are discovering territory that is new and old at the same time. They don’t have to talk much. It’s just easy and natural and not a big deal at all when Rhett finds himself thrusting into his best friend, holding onto his eye contact like a lifeline. </p><p>There’s some conversations to be had, but after that day, very little changes. They greet each other with a kiss each morning and that’s that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Just the Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted with the song "Just the Two of Us" by Bill Withers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he comes inside from taking out the trash, Rhett shakes his head like a dog to rid himself of the dampness of the rain. Music greets his ears; Link must have turned on the radio. The sight that Rhett finds is even better than the sound as he enters the kitchen to find his husband at the sink, hips swaying to the beat. </p>
<p>The song itself makes him smile and he can’t help but sing along, <i>“Just the two of us. We can make it if we try, just the two of us.”<i> He steps up behind Link and takes hold of his hips, swaying with him.</i></i></p>
<p>
 His husband sings back, <i>“Just the two of us. Building castles in the sky, just the two of us. You and I.”<i> Shutting off the water, Link turns around in Rhett’s arms with a smile and they step away from the counter. </i>
 </i></p>
<p>
<i>“We look for love, no time for tears, wasted water's all that is; and it don't make no flowers grow,”<i> Rhett sings, spinning Link around. </i>
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Memories flood his mind like a movie montage. It’s been hard these past few months. They got married quietly in North Carolina and finally fulfilled their dreams in driving across the country to California. They’ve both been working hard, putting in long hours at their day jobs and then spending lots of time together squeezing every bit of creative energy out of their brains. There have been tears and angry words and grumpy days, but they’ve made it this far, just the two of them. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I hear the crystal raindrops fall on the window down the hall, and it becomes the morning dew…”<i> Link sings, head resting on Rhett’s chest.
 </i></i></p>
<p>
 Rhett smiles and presses a kiss into his hair, <i>“And darling when the morning comes and I see the morning sun, I wanna be the one with you. Just the two of us.”<i></i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Ring Toss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: Can you do a kid!fic of Rhett and Link going to the NC state fair together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year had finally come that Rhett and Link were allowed to go to the state fair together without supervision. True, they had ridden with Cole, but this year Cole was happy because he wasn’t tasked with watching them and they were happy because they didn’t have to spend time with Cole’s “boring” friends. </p><p>The boys brought a bag of loose change they’ve been collecting for months to pay for food and fair games and their first order of business when they get there is corn dogs. Rhett manages to down his in two bites, but Link takes his time as they wander around discussing which game they should do first. </p><p>“We’re gonna do all o’ them, so it really doesn’ matter,” Rhett says. </p><p>“Should we do hardest to easiest or easiest to hardest?” Link asks, tossing his corn dog stick in the trash. </p><p>“Doesn’ matter, come on, let’s do this,” Rhett says, grabbing his companion by the arm and dragging him to the first game he sees. </p><p>Several hours later, their moods are much different. Though Link isn’t usually too bothered by losing, losing every single game to the world’s sorest winner really wears on a guy. “Last game,” Rhett announces as they walk up to the ring toss. Link mumbles something unintelligible under his breath. “Come on, man, you can win this one. There’s no advantage for me here.”</p><p>Eyeing the rings and the bottles, Link sighs, “We should wager somethin’. Somethin’ big.”</p><p>Rhett strokes his chin like he’s smarter than he is, “Winner buys the loser a funnel cake?”</p><p>Link shakes his head vigorously, “Nah, bigger ‘n that. We pooled all our change anyway and we have enough left for a funnel cake after. How about… loser does the winner’s homework for a week.” He smirks at Rhett, challenging his friend to take the bet.</p><p>“That’s a lot, I dunno…”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Rhett. You been winnin’ all day! Odds are so against me,” Link says, prospect of an actual bet pushing him to be competitive one last time. </p><p>Rhett squares his shoulders, “Alright, Neal, prepare to be doin’ my homework for a week.” They pay the guy and are handed their rings, taking turns at throwing them. To Rhett’s shock and irritation, Link makes all but one of his while he misses two. </p><p>He’s preparing to throw the last one when Link says, “Wait, one last bet. You can’t win at this point, so you could throw that ‘n miss or get it and you still gotta do my homework. So how ‘bout an all or nothin’ sorta thing?”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“If ya sink this ring on any bottle in tha’ last row, I gotta do your homework for two weeks ‘n if ya miss or ya get one not on the last row, you gotta do my homework for two weeks,” Link explains. </p><p>“You’re gonna risk it all on tha’ last toss?” Rhett asks, trying to remind Link with his expression that he lost every single game before this one. </p><p>“Yep,” Link says, nodding toward the bottles, “Sink it on the back row and I’ve got your homework. Two weeks.”</p><p>Rhett takes a deep breath and makes a show of cracking his knuckles and his neck before he squares up and tosses the ring. Both boys hold their breath as it bounces off a bottle in the center of the board and lands precariously on the lip of a bottle in the back, balancing, balancing… “Come on!” Rhett urges as it tilts toward the bottle next to it, looking like it’s going to land nicely around the neck. Then at the last second, it falls back behind the board and Rhett lets out a dramatic groan. “I won games all day and we finally bet on one and I lose!”</p><p>Link laughs and grabs his arm to lead him away, “I have an essay due next week.” Rhett groans again. “Let’s go get a funnel cake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Cuddle Me Closely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: How about for fluffy just some lovely cuddles? Perhaps have the wives walk in on them cuddling? I’m imagining the four of them having a hangout and the wives and R&amp;L split up so R&amp;L are chilling watching tv on Jessie’s blue/teal couch, while the wives are doing there own thing. R&amp;L fall asleep and Jessie &amp; Christy find them cuddled up into one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, all five kids are off somewhere, so the four adults decide to spend an evening together. There’s plenty of wine to go around. Rhett and Jessie recently got their custom couch and Rhett is quick to brag about it to Link, nearly forcing him to sit on it. The shorter man grins as he flops onto the cushions and says, “Seems pretty normal to me.”</p><p>Rhett rolls his eyes and sits next to him, “I get the best naps on it.” Their wives seem to have disappeared, so Rhett proposes they watch something on TV. Usually they’d just talk, but they recorded an ear biscuit and carpooled today, so both men are fine with just being together. </p><p>Landing on some Alaskan survival show, they get comfortable on the couch that Link finds unbelievably comfortable even though he won’t admit it. Especially when they watch something just the two of them, they love to comment and be dramatic about whatever they’re watching, so it starts out that way, but the food and wine is heavy in their bellies and they had a long day.</p><p>After a while, Rhett notices that Link has been subconsciously leaning toward him, so he casually puts an arm around his shoulders. The show manages to seriously catch their attention and Rhett’s gaze doesn’t leave the TV until he hears sniffles from beside him. “Link?” he questions.</p><p>Link glances at him and laughs pitifully, scrubbing away tears under his glasses. He points a weak finger at the show, “The dog died.”</p><p>Laughing, Rhett pulls him closer, accidentally bringing Link’s head to the crook of his neck, but Link doesn’t move so Rhett doesn’t move him. By the time a new episode has started, they’re practically laying down and Link’s breathing has evened out. Rhett shifts to cuddle him properly, hand lightly in the back of his hair where Link’s head had ended up on his chest. He isn’t usually one to fall asleep in movies or shows, but with the weight of his best friend on top of him like a security blanket, Rhett’s eyes slip closed. </p><p>He wakes up to the whispers of their wives, but decides not to open his eyes just yet because this is so comfortable. One of the women approaches and Rhett thinks they’re going to be woken up, but instead he feels Link’s glasses be removed before the women leave the room again. Smiling, he holds Link a little tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. She'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: married Rhett and Link leaves their kid at college and one of them breaks down and the other provides comfort</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got everything, baby?” Link asks his daughter as he straightens the last book in her dorm room.</p><p>“Think so, dad!” Sam answers with a smile, “And it’s only a couple of hours, so if I forgot something super important, I can come home next weekend.”</p><p>“You can come home even if you didn’t forget anything,” Rhett says.</p><p>“Maybe not this first weekend, but I’ll come home, daddy, don’t worry,” Sam says to the taller of her two fathers. </p><p>Link elbows his husband in the side before engulfing their daughter in a hug, “Be good, call if you need anything.”</p><p>Rhett takes his turn next and hugs her tight, “We love you, Samantha.”</p><p>“I love you too,” she says, pulling Link back in for a group hug. </p><p>The two men head back to their car hand in hand, Rhett quiet as Link talks about some of the activities she’s going to get to do in this first week. “You okay?” Link asks after they get in the car, reaching for his hand again and giving it a squeeze. </p><p>“Oh, honey,” Link sighs as a tear rolls down Rhett’s cheek. He reaches up to wipe it away, “She’s going to be okay.”</p><p>“Feels like we brought her home yesterday,” Rhett whispers, wrapping Link’s hand in both of his. </p><p>“People weren’t lying when they said time flies,” Link says, bringing their hands up to kiss Rhett’s knuckles. </p><p>Rhett sniffles and his shoulder shake as a few more tears fall, “I don’t want her to get hurt or bullied or-or…”</p><p>“She’s going to be okay. She’s really strong, Rhett, and smart and capable. She was raised by some pretty great fathers if I do say so myself. And she’ll always come back to us, Rhett. It’s time for her to grow, though,” Link says, leaning up to kiss away his tears. </p><p>“She’ll be okay,” Rhett whispers, finally meeting Link’s eyes, “ ‘Cause she’s strong, like you.”</p><p>“And caring, like you.”</p><p>“Confident, like you.”</p><p>“Bit of a know-it-all, like you.”</p><p>“Goofy, like you.”</p><p>“Emotional and mature and a deep thinker, like you. She’s gonna be okay,” Link says, pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“We’re gonna be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Dress Up, No Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: rhett unexpectedly stops at the creative house and finds link there in a dress and heels. Link confesses that he likes the way dressing up makes him feel and he just wanted a place to do it where he wouldn't be judged or have to answer any questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett opens the door of the creative house with all kinds of stuff on his mind. He has to run in and grab something before heading to an appointment, so he shouts through the house, “Hey, Link! Just had to grab someth…” The tall man freezes as he enters the kitchen, stopping a few feet in front of Link who is also frozen, standing in the middle of the room with a glass halfway to his mouth. </p><p>First of all, Link’s almost eye level with him now because he’s wearing heels. Not only is he wearing heels, but he’s wearing a simple black dress too that hugs his hips nicely. Slowly, he sets his glass down on the counter and holds his hands up in a half surrender, half placating a nervous dog gesture. “I can explain,” he says.</p><p>Rhett opens his mouth to try and tell him that he doesn’t have to, but he’s still reeling at how unexpectedly good Link looks. Sure, they’ve worn women’s clothes many times before, but there’s no “bit” persona covering this, and particularly, there’s no crappy wig. “You look nice,” Rhett finally says, voice a little tighter than he would like. Link gets a defensive look on his face and it’s Rhett’s turn to raise his hands, “No judgement, I promise! I just wasn’t expecting it!”</p><p>Link’s hands drop to his sides and his shoulders relax a little. He sighs, “I just… I like dressing up like this. I like… how it feels, how it makes me feel.” He gestures to the house around them, “When I’m alone here I like to wear… dresses and things just cause no one will judge or ask questions.” His eyes search Rhett’s for acceptance. </p><p>His best friend is happy to give it, “Then I won’t ask questions. Now that I know, I hope you’ll feel comfortable enough to wear what makes you feel good when it’s just the two of us too.”</p><p>“Thanks, Rhett,” Link sighs, smiling and relaxing fully.</p><p>The taller man smiles back and looks at his watch, “Oh, shit, I have somewhere to be.” He runs to his office to grab the thing he came for in the first place and then Link follows him out to the driveway. With a moment’s hesitation, Rhett wraps an arm around Link’s shoulders and pulls him into a hug. “Don’t go twisting your ankle, now,” he says as he pulls back. </p><p>He backs out of the driveway with one more look at a beaming Link. On his way to his appointment, Rhett adds “dressing up” to his mental list of things he loves about Link.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Never Gonna Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: College Link explains his separation anxiety to college Rhett and Rhett promises he'll never leave him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett is gone for a week on vacation and Link keeps switching between feeling like he needs to throw up and hiding under the covers in his bed. He’s never had a name for it and he doesn’t know when it got this bad. In order to distract and calm himself down, he holes up in the library for an afternoon to do some research. He comes out of it with an explanation and a different kind of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He has separation anxiety and he needs to tell Rhett because that is a first step in working on making it better. </p><p>He doesn’t know exactly when Rhett is supposed to get back on Sunday, so he’s in their room struggling to study when he hears the door open and Rhett say, “Link, I’m back!”</p><p>Perking up like a dog, he drops his textbook onto his bed and rushes into the living area. Rhett is dumping his stuff with a sigh and Link hesitates in front of him with a nervous smile, wringing his hands because they don’t usually hug. Taking one look at him, Rhett reaches out and pulls him into his chest. Link gives a muffled, “Hey, Rhett.”</p><p>The taller boy lets go and holds onto his shoulders, examining his face, “You okay, bo? You sick?”</p><p>Wringing his hands, Link looks everywhere except for his eyes. He takes a deep breath, “No. I… I have to tell you something.” </p><p>Rhett squeezes his shoulders, “Okay, lemme pee first.” Link nods. A stab of anxiety hits him when Rhett disappears from view that he scolds himself for. He picks up some of his bags and carries them to their room just for something to do until Rhett grabs him by the arm and they sit down on the couch. </p><p>Staring at his fingers, Link says, “I know you just got back from vacation, sorry to bring the mood crashing down.”</p><p>Rhett shakes his head, “Don’t apologize. Obviously something’s wrong, you don’t look well.”</p><p>Link sighs, “It’s stupid.”</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>He swallows and takes a deep breath, “I have separation anxiety. Probably from my childhood or whatever. So, I get really anxious when you’re gone. It’s not your fault, I just have to deal with it.” He glances up and finds Rhett’s face unreadable.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says. </p><p>Link gives him something between a glare and a pout, “Don’t apologize. I’m just messed up.”</p><p>Rhett shakes his head, “Don’t say that, Link. We’ll find ways to make it better.” The smaller boy looks up at him, tears in his eyes as a result of the emotional tension. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Rhett says, “Hey, listen to me. Obviously we can’t be together all the time. We’ll figure out how to help you get better. But you have to believe me when I say I promise I will never leave you, Link. Never.” Link looks up, silent tears sliding down his face. Pulling him in for a hug, Rhett holds him close. Second hug in the last ten minutes, that might be a record. “Don’t even consider all that ‘You never know what life will do’ bullshit. I’m never, ever gonna leave you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Link whispers into his chest, “I believe you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Kids Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted with the song "Kids Again" by Sam Smith</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett’s doing it again. Driving by the house where Link used to live years and years ago. He knows he’s in LA now, but he doesn’t keep up with his old friend any more than that. It still hurts like hell even though he ignores it. Days at the river and nights huddled in twin-sized beds flash through Rhett’s mind, each one a stab to the numb side of his heart.</p><p>Miraculously, they went to college together. Rhett turned down a basketball scholarship and Link forgot his dreams of film school. Rhett will never forget those nights when they stayed up way too late wrestling or throwing paper balls into trash cans. Their band even did a little tour the summer before their senior year. They didn’t go far, but they did spend a couple of weeks in hotels, drinking way too much and cutting up like teenagers. </p><p>But then Link got a job offer off in California and it was just too good to pass up. Rhett even told him to go, which he regrets now. He also regrets never seriously considering moving out there with him. He left with promises of keeping in touch, but Rhett knows Link and he knows himself; it died out after a while. So it wasn’t a betrayal. It wasn’t a big fight or something explosive. That makes the pain different, makes it an aching stop-your-breath kind of pain. </p><p>Sometimes Rhett wonders if Link still thinks about him, thinks about how intertwined their lives were, how many memories they share. It’s probably to Rhett’s detriment that he stayed in the town where they grew up. There’s memories everywhere. But off in his new life, Link is free of reminders. </p><p>They won’t ever be boys or teens again: kids. They’re both different now. They may never even see each other again. Sitting in his car in front of that old house, Rhett promises like always not to do this anymore. His hand is on the gear shift when his phone rings, shaking him out of his nostalgic trance. He digs it out of his pocket and his eyes widen at the caller ID.</p><p>“Hey, Rhett, it’s Link.”</p><p>Maybe they won’t ever be kids again, but they can be friends again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. An Everyday Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: I've been thinking about something all day and I'd love to see you turn it into a fic? What if RandL often, you know, do ii in their office (like the loft) during the lunch break, and the whole crew can hear Link screaming and Rhett growling while they all just try to eat their sandwiches? I'd love to see their reactions to that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew doesn’t really know if Rhett and Link don’t care at this point or if they actually don’t know how loud they are. After filming this morning, Ellie knew it’d be a day to blast music through her headphones. Not only were the men flirty on set, they got into a heated argument about something in their office afterwords too. She remembers the days when their shouting wasn’t followed by fucking and she doesn’t know if the addition of the latter has made them more or less bearable over all. Link sure is calmer after he gets railed, though. </p><p>She’s heating up soup in the microwave when she hears the first audible yelp followed by a deeper, “Fuck!” Ellie smiles a little to herself when she remembers that there’s a new intern today, so she heads back to her desk pretty quickly in order to see what he thinks. The poor guy is sitting at his desk, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he looks around at his co-workers who are eating lunch as if nothing is happening. Chase, calmly munching on his sandwich, shoots Ellie a smirk when a whiny “Rhett!” is heard. </p><p>“Sometimes I think we should tell them,” Stevie muses, leaning on the edge of Ellie’s desk. </p><p>“What would they do?” Chase says with a shrug. </p><p>“Harder, fuck!” If possible, the intern turns redder. </p><p>“Rhett would be insufferable for like a month,” Ellie says. </p><p>The sensual noises tick up a notch. It is quite something to listen to your boss scream for your other boss’s dick. “Okay, that is a little much,” Stevie says, rolling her eyes, “I would tell them to get a room, but in this case I think they need to get another building.” </p><p>“Maybe someone should go up there,” Josh says as he walks through.</p><p>“Only if you’re volunteering,” Ellie tells him. </p><p>“Is... is this? Every day? How?” The intern sputters. With one more shout from Link and a loud groan from Rhett, it ends and Ellie could swear the intern’s ears are about to burst into flames.</p><p>Chase chuckles, “You might wanna use your first paycheck on a good set of headphones.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Don't Stop On My Account</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: what if someone catches them doing it in their office, and is just... super casual about it? like, "oh I just need rhett to sign here real quick" and link is in rhett's lap and embarrassed but rhett doesn't mind and just does what the employee wants him to do, never stopping to fuck...?</p><p>(I flipped around your original idea a little because I’m a hoe for top!Link and I feel like he’s more likely to have the audacity to sign papers while he’s balls deep in another person.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s usually only one reason why the door to Rhett and Link’s office would be closed. Chase knows this, but the thing he needs signed is time sensitive, so he knocks on the door anyway. </p><p>A strangled, “Wait!” from Rhett. </p><p>And a much more authoritative, “Come in,” from Link and Chase is pushing the door open. Inside, he finds Rhett bent over his desk with his pants around his thighs, cheeks flaming as he realizes Chase is free to take in his predicament. With only a few strands of hair out of place and his dick in his best friend’s ass, Link nods to Chase, composed as anything, and says, “What do you need?”</p><p>“Link...” Rhett complains, burying his face in his arms. Link thrusts his hips, forcing a moan out of his partner. </p><p>“I just need your signature twice,” Chase says, approaching the pair and handing Link his clipboard. The man sets it down on Rhett’s back and leans forward to fetch a pen, none to subtly using the motion to thrust and causing Rhett to whimper. He grinds his hips forward as he signs the two pages and Chase keeps his eyes on the ceiling. </p><p>“Here you go,” Link says, handing back the paperwork. </p><p>“Thanks,” Chase says with a polite smile before turning to leave. </p><p>He hasn’t even made it two steps before he hears movement and a low, “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>Shutting the door, Chase chuckles to himself. “Oh my god, Link, what the-” Rhett shouts. He cuts himself off with a yelp and something that sounds suspiciously like the desk thudding against the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Stunnin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: This song autoplayed today on my youtube music: "Stunnin' (feat. Harm Franklin) - Curtis Waters" and all I could picture was Link dancing to it and teasing Rhett, the lyrics are very hmm interesting you could say haha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Rhett’s convinced he’s nothing more than an entity. An entity of sex or something in that vein, dark eyes, tempting smile, gorgeous skin, perfect waist. He lures Rhett into the living room with a crooked finger and a shake of his hips. He gets the song playing and then stands in front of Rhett, wrapped up in leather and lace like a sinful Christmas present. </p>
<p>Lip between his teeth, Rhett’s gaze is locked onto the movements of the gorgeous man, devouring him with his eyes and undressing him in his mind because he isn’t doing it fast enough in real life. Finally down to only a pair of short leather shorts, he occupies Rhett’s lap, sensual dancing reduced to grinding their crotches together. With soft lips, he murmurs the lyrics in Rhett’s ear, hand in his hair to tilt his head back. The bigger man holds him by his hips, moans lost to the music as Link kisses down his neck, sucking in just the right places. </p>
<p>
  <i>I’m a pretty boy, I’m stunning<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. I Will Follow You Into The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: write some soft angsty fluff please? based on I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab for Cutie?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link sits on the steps in the yellowy hue of the porch light, waiting for Rhett. He’d called and asked to come over because he had some news and refused to elaborate, so Link twists his fingers together in his lap in anxiety. It’s probably about college and the longer he sits there, the less he wants to hear it and the more he’s convinced that Rhett got the basketball scholarship that he wanted. He hears tires on gravel, but he doesn’t look up. His mom left for work an hour ago, so at least whatever shouting or crying they may do can be done in relative privacy. </p><p>“Hey, Link,” Rhett says, stopping in front of him. </p><p>“Hey,” Link replies, looking up at his best friend, trying to make his legs move in order to stand up. Rhett reaches for his hand and pulls him off the step and then they head inside in silence. They stop in the living room, neither sitting, both holding their breath. </p><p>“I got the basketball scholarship,” Rhett says finally, popping the bubble of tension in the room. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And we kind of already knew, but I’m sorry I can’t go to film school with you.”</p><p>“Doesn’t have to be film school, Rhett,” Link mumbles, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.</p><p>“What?” Rhett whispers, taking a step closer to Link. </p><p>“Just-” Link stops himself, squeezing his eyes shut, “Nevermind, I promised myself I wouldn’t do this. I’m truly really happy for you Rhett, sorry I’m not acting as excited as I should be.”</p><p>“You promised you wouldn’t do what?” Rhett proads, more offensive tone to his voice now.</p><p>Link glares at him, “You know I don’t want to go to different schools, but we knew it might happen all along. I can’t pay for the school where your scholarship is.”</p><p>“I know, Link, let me-”</p><p>“I promised myself I wouldn’t beg you not to take it,” Link interrupts, sitting down hard on the couch. </p><p>“I don’t want to take it,” Rhett confesses.</p><p>Link looks up at him sharply, sliver of hope wedging its way into his heart. “Are you going to?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Can I persuade you not to?”</p><p>Rhett pauses, looking at him for a long moment before saying, “Maybe.”</p><p>Link stands back up, “We can go to NC State. They’re offering you some money too, right?” Rhett nods. “We’ll get degrees that’ll make money.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“And we can room together and it’s pretty close to home.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“After school, we can still do something together. Fulfil the blood oath.”</p><p>“We haven’t mentioned that in a while,” Rhett says with a small smile.</p><p>Link smiles tentatively back, “Then it’s time we did.” </p><p>“Telling my dad I’m not gonna take a full ride isn’t gonna be fun,” Rhett says, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“You’re really gonna turn it down just to go to school with me?” Link asks, shocked it didn’t take more pros and cons.</p><p>“I thought I wouldn’t,” he says, “But then I saw you on the step and I knew I had to. I’d tell my dad a million times over if it meant I didn’t have to lose you.”</p><p>Link has nothing to say to that, so he just pulls Rhett in for a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. You Should Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: ~the one where~ Rhett says "you should kiss me" and starts listing off all the reasons why they should just make out right there until link just goes for it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Link,” Rhett says, sitting down on the couch next to his friend. The shorter man finishes what he’s doing and then sets his laptop on the coffee table and gives Rhett his full attention. </p><p>“Hm?” he questions, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders to loosen up. </p><p>“You should kiss me,” he says with a straight face, pausing to watch Link’s eyebrows raise in curiosity. “First of all, it lowers your blood pressure. Making out is good for your heart. It’s supposed to improve people’s mood overall and I haven’t been in a good mood today because of that meeting this morning. Kissing can clear your head, which is good for creativity. It’s known to give two people a deeper connection and because of how closely we work together, that can only be good. If we kiss for real, then maybe we won’t be so hesitant to do it in skits if you ever want to do that. My lips are soft. And I’m good with my mouth because of all the eating and stupid stuff we’ve done. And, it’ll be-”</p><p>Link cuts him off by leaning forward and kissing him, making Rhett’s eyes go with with surprise. He moans a little against his best friend’s mouth, relaxing into it and dragging a hand up his back. Without breaking the kiss, Link pushes him back on the couch and moves to straddle him. Between kisses he says, “Shut up, you doofus.” Rhett’s responding chuckle breaks into a groan as Link grinds down thoroughly, silently promising that this is going to fulfill everything Rhett said and more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Pull My Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Rhett's hair has grown a lot and he realizes he loves having it pulled</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a lazy Saturday and Rhett and Link finally have a morning to themselves without somewhere to rush off to, so that’s why Link’s head is thrown back in ecstasy with his husband’s mouth around his dick. Fingers threaded through Rhett’s gorgeous locks, he thrusts up into his mouth, moaning, “Fuck, Rhett.”</p><p>The big man bobs his head before pulling off enough to suck on just the tip, driving Link crazy. A curious hand sneaks down to squeeze his balls, causing Link to jump in surprise and accidentally pull Rhett’s hair. An apology is on Link’s lips, but then he registers Rhett’s moan and the way his face flushed when he did it. Sitting up a little on his elbow with a twinkle in his eye, Link guides his husband to look up at him, smirking when he tries to avoid meeting his eyes. “Hey, Rhett,” Link says, “You like that?”</p><p>Rhett nods shyly, mouth falling open on a moan when Link does it again. Link grins, leading him up into a kiss and pulling the big man on top of him. “I think we found something new,” Link mumbles against his lips, “Want me to pull your hair, Rhett?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett breaths, voice breaking on a whimper as Link pulls his hair, causing his head to fall back so he has better access to his neck. “Want you to fuck me and pull my hair and make me take your dick,” Rhett groans while Link licks over his collar bones. </p><p>Rolling them over so Rhett is on his back, Link mumbles against his mouth, “I can do that for ya, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Not So Subtle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted: Just like...public foreplay/grinding or something like that.. Like a car ride with friends and one of them starts it and they're both hard and try getting off without being noticed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link didn’t really mean for it to get this far. It started when he snuck his hand up Rhett’s thigh under the blanket and it continued when the two of them realized they could get away with it. Greg is fast asleep on the other side of Link, face pressed to the window, and their two friends in the front seat are carrying a conversation that he and Rhett have no interest in. So Rhett reciprocated by rubbing him through his pants. Link shifts in his seat uncomfortably, struggling to say still because he knows he’s at the highest risk for getting them caught. </p><p>Glancing over at Rhett, he sees he has he forehead pressed to the window and there’s a blush creeping up his neck. Link squeezes him through his joggers and Rhett’s hand squeezes him in response, both moving carefully yet urgently in their silent desperation to get each other off. Link looks over at Greg to make sure he’s still sound asleep and then forces himself to focus on the front seat conversation for a moment to make sure they’re paying no attention before he moves his hand under the waistband of Rhett’s boxers. The taller boy shivers, giving Link a look as he bites his lip to hold in a moan. </p><p>When Link teases a thumb over the head, Rhett lets out a sigh that’s too close to a moan and Link gives him a sharp look, hand stilling. Rhett determinedly avoids his eyes as he gets a hand down Link’s pants and jacks him a couple of times, causing Link to press his head back into the seat. He can’t help how his hips press up subtly into Rhett’s hand, almost biting a hole through his lip to keep from making a sound. Gradually, they bring each other towards the edge more slowly than either of them ever have in their lives. </p><p>Rhett is breathing hard, eyes squeezed shut as his hips shift slightly in a rhythm because he can’t stay still. Link watches his face as he tenses up and cums over his fist, holding his breath until it passes. Then he focuses on Link, hand twisting in just the right way.</p><p>“Hey Link,” Jack asks from the passenger’s seat. Link freezes but Rhett doesn’t stop as the boy turns around to look at them. “Can you grab me a coke?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link says in a strangled voice. Jack turns back around, not seeming to have detected anything out of the ordinary. Link steps on Rhett’s foot hard to try and make him stop, but he keeps pumping, even as Link retrieves the drink and passes it up with a shaky hand. Finally, Link grips his knee and cums over his fist, hips bucking up once before Rhett finally releases him. </p><p>Link glares at his boyfriend as they get some napkins to subtly clean up. Rhett just elbows him and eventually Link’s head is on his shoulder and he dozes for the rest of the car ride. Grimacing at how gross his underwear feels, Link gets out of the car and helps bring stuff inside. “You two can have the shower first,” Greg announces with a smirk and a wink before he walks away. Rhett and Link turn red and grin sheepishly before heading to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Don't Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhett gets blown in a bathroom stall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His brain isn’t doing much to catch up with what’s happening because it’s filled with Link Link Link. At the very least he knows that moans are falling freely from his mouth as Link shoves him against the locked door of a bathroom stall and gets his mouth on his neck, melting Rhett into a puddle of arousal. </p><p>“Fuck, Rhett, I need your dick in my mouth,” Link husks as he sinks to his knees.</p><p>“Oh god, Link, oh god,” Rhett groans, “People are gonna, oh fuck-”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Link breathes, pulling his pants and underwear down around his thighs. That mouth is around his dick too much too fast and Rhett’s head is thumping against the door, harsh exhale pushed from his lungs. </p><p>“Link, your mouth, how did I? God...” Rhett sighs, fingers sliding into his hair and hips thrusting into the eager heat of their own accord. The man on his knees moans around it, blue eyes searching out green, nearly eclipsed by the black of his pupils. “Such a slut for my cock,” Rhett growls as he watches Link do his worst, spit dripping down his chin. “Gonna fuck you so good when we get home,” he says, making Link moan as he palms himself over his pants. </p><p>Eyes falling closed, Link takes him all the way down and Rhett honest to god whimpers at the way his throat flutters around his cock, leaning heavily on the door. “Link...” he moans as the younger man pulls off with an obscene sound, taking a breather with strings of saliva still connecting his lips to Rhett’s dick. </p><p>The sight is so filthy he could almost cum right then. Instead, he takes himself in hand and says, “Touch yourself.” Link doesn’t waist any time in getting his belt and fly undone and taking out his leaking cock. His lips are swollen and slick as he pants inches from the tip of Rhett’s dick, both men thrusting into their own fists. </p><p>It isn’t long before Link’s mouth is back on him, without regard for whether his tongue is on Rhett’s dick or his hand. It just makes it that much more dirty until finally it becomes too overwhelming and Rhett’s eyes are falling closed and he lets Link take him down his throat again, groaning, “Fuck, Link, I’m coming.”</p><p>The smaller man takes it all, gagging on and moaning around his mouthful, hips bucking into his fist as he cums between Rhett’s feet. At last, he sits back on his heels, hand still on his cock and smiling up at Rhett, dazed and satisfied. Rhett chuckles and gently wipes a thumb over his lips, “We made a mess.”</p><p>“Damn right,” Link says, getting to his feet and straightening out their clothes, pressing a kiss to Rhett’s mouth. </p><p>“Love tasting myself on you,” Rhett whispers, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair in an effort to fix it. </p><p>“Not the last time that’s happening tonight,” Link says with a grin before reaching behind him and unlocking the door. They take a glance in the mirror, looking at each other’s disheveled appearances rather than themselves. </p><p>With laughs and shared looks they blame their rumpled outfits and pink faces on dancing and alcohol, not really caring in the end if people figure otherwise. By the time they’re home and moaning into each other’s mouths, all other people are forgotten anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. My Hands are Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you want to drive?" Rhett asks as he and Link gather their things to go to lunch.</p><p>"Sure," Link answers absently, not getting Rhett's reference to the episode. </p><p>Rhett insists on a place that's a little farther away than they would usually go, and eventually Link agrees to the idea. They chat about the topic for an ear biscuit once they're in the car, but that conversation comes to a natural conclusion and Rhett uses that moment to carry out his plan. "My hands are free," he comments. </p><p>Glancing over at Rhett, Link gives him a funny look, still not following Rhett's train of thought that's thoroughly in the gutter. To try and get him on the same page, Rhett reaches over and places his big hand on Link's thigh. The man smiles a little, eyes remaining determinedly on the road as a blush creeps up his neck. "I'm not driving so it's okay if my hands get a little sticky," Rhett continues.</p><p>Link's grin forms fully now and he chuckles, "Good gosh, Rhett." The hand moves up to feel Link's half hard length through his jeans, prompting him to take a shuttering breath.</p><p>"You better stay focused on driving," Rhett points out as his fingers undo Link's fly and begin a process that will definitely hinder his driving abilities. He doesn't waist much time in wrapping a hand around Link and stroking him to full hardness, smirking at the way his grip on the steering wheel tightens. </p><p>"Rhett," Link breathes, single syllable conveying his need and his unsurety. The taller man spreads precum over his cock and increases his efforts rather than slowing down. As much as he teases Link about his driving, at the very least he trusts that they aren't going to die if he keeps this up. </p><p>"You said you'd drive to leave my hands free," Rhett reminds him, watching his jaw clench and unclench as he tries to focus. He twists his wrist just right and Link's eyes flutter closed for a second before he's groaning and opening them again. </p><p>"God, Rhett, I should not have let you do this," Link mutters, but his hips say otherwise as they shift up into Rhett's fist like he can't help it. </p><p>"Want me to stop?" He asks, speeding up his strokes.</p><p>"Hell no," Link practically growls, breath coming in bursts now as he fights to keep his eyes on the road and reach his climax. </p><p>"You gonna come, honey?" Rhett husks, leaning closer to him. </p><p>Link glances at him, lips parted and cheeks blushed a pretty pink. "Shit," he moans. Rhett grabs the steering wheel with his free hand as Link comes over his fist. Somehow, he basically manages to keep driving, but Rhett doesn't let go of the wheel until Link clears his throat and pushes his glasses up, taking a deep breath. </p><p>They pull into the parking lot of the restuarant a few seconds later and Rhett starts to get out, willing down his erection. "Nope," Link says, throwing an arm across his chest as he quickly unbuckles himself and twists in his chair. </p><p>"What-" Rhett starts, but then Link is pulling down his zipper and leaning over his lap.</p><p>"You're driving back," he says before his mouth is on him and it's Rhett's turn to moan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is @harper44</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>